My ImoutoChan
by mikai-saotome
Summary: Who is this Violet eyed angel of death that runs the streets of Kyoto and Tokyo? And Why is she seeking Battousai? ch5 is now up
1. Nanashi

Title: My Imouto-chan  
  
Author: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Um... Not much romance envolved until the end, sort of depressing, kinda sucks royally. There is no Yaoi or Yuri so skidadal if thats what your looking for. Also more of an over-view of a character I role-play than a fanfic. Anything involving the other characters interaction was suggestion from friends. The story also hops around alot to explain her life quickly up to the point that Kenshin met Kaoru.  
  
Pairings: Kaoru/Kenshin, Sannosuke/OC (sorta)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin, so all you lawyers can bite me ^ ^ *sweatdrops seeing a missing peice of her shirt sleeve was ripped by a lawyer bite* ... crap, now I gotta go get Immunized...  
  
Inspiration: Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal, Samura X: Reflection, Suggestions from friends.  
  
Category: Drama/Romance/Comedy-- not till close to the end though, you people should know I cant resist placing a comedic twist in my stories ^ ^  
  
Cross-over of: er... none... ^ ^.^ ^  
  
Ch.1: Nanashi  
  
Hustle and bussle showered the streets of Sukurutai, a town outside of Kyoto. "When Sakura petals fall... that is the time of beauty, when sake is its sweetest." The wind began to blow as an old swords man wandered the streets with his wife, his hands weary and his hair gray. "But husband... the petals have not fallen yet... so will the sake be sweet?"  
  
The old man smiled a kind smile and said to his wife, taking her hand in his," When it is made with such gentle hands, all things are sweet." She smiled and they gripped hands as they walked peacefully down the road. Suddenly a crash behind them and the sound of merchants screaming.  
  
"GET BACK HERE WHELP!" Then the sound of foot steps, and the old swordsman turned to look over his shoulder... even in such a peaceful place as Sukurutai, the revolution came.... and he could never be to careful. He gently nuged his wife near the alley, her worried eyes watching as he stepped into the street, gray hair falling in his face as he waited.  
  
"STOP THEIF!" Theif? The old man's face became puzzled as he saw a very young child running towards him... no older than perhaps seven summers. Then came the merchant a rather plump man he knew by the name of Asku. The swordsman, took his hands from his blade and relaxed his position holding out his palm as a sign that Asku stop. Then one swift motion and he had caught the child's kimono's in his grasp. The child screached in horror," Let me go!" and struggled against his hands but it was no use. "Young one calm yourself, I will let no harm come to you."   
  
Asku slowed to a walk as he stopped and rested on his haunches breathing hard. Once his breath caught, he straightened his back and brushed back black hair, the man being in his thirties or so. "Ah, arigatou Sagaso-san. This child has been stealing my rations for weeks now!" Still struggling Sagaso turned the child and tipped his head," Look here now boy, return what you have take--"  
  
"BOY!? WHO'RE YOU CALLIN A BOY!?" Sagaso blinked... well the child had looked very much like a boy... but... such long red hair. He brushed the bangs aside to reveal the most innocent of faces with a pouting sour expression and violet eyes that sparkled with justice. "Girl..."  
  
"Exactly!" She remarked again in a rather huffed and rude tone. Despite her rudeness Sagaso was a kind man and he chuckled softly. "Very well... replace what you have stolen-- um... what was your name?"  
  
"HMPH! I have no name! If you must call me something then call me Nanashi- a name suitable for one with no past." An orphan... Kinda think of it... she was wearing but only humble clothes, consisting of torn and dirty black pants and a very messy white kimono top, tied at her waist and torn at the sleevees...Sagaso blinked a bit. "Dare speak that way to Master Sagaso child!? I'll cut you in two next time your near my cart!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try fat boy! You couldnt catch a snail on fly paper!"  
  
"What!? Why you little-"  
  
"Enough!" Sagaso's voice rang out. "Asku... I will pay for your food tomorrow, today you let the whelp go free." Blinking widely the Nanashi looked up to the old swordsman as he placed her on the ground. Then starred at the loaf of bread in her hands... Asku sighed," very well then Sagaso... I dont see why you allow such behaviors by children."  
  
Sagaso gave a warm smile then nodded to his wife it was safe to join him," Perhaps... but this is no ordinary child, she is a Nanashi." The Nanashi scowled, and shoved the bread back in Asku's hands," Take it! I wont accept pity especially by worn out swordsman who hides in these times of war!" And she turned running away as fast as she had come.   
  
".... Sagaso..." He turned to his wife who spoke with the soft whispers of summer. "... That child... did you see her eyes?" He looked in the direction she had run and noticed the step... the step of a fighter? and a theif... at this age? "What of her eyes Mistko?" The old woman blinked," ... she has the eyes of Kakara..."   
  
"Kakara? Kakara Moutou?"  
  
"Kakara, yes... but I believe she has a different last name, she had married before she died... two children.. remember?"  
  
"Ah yes... that I do..." The old couple began to walk again, noticing that Asku had gone back to his cart.  
  
"Tragic the illness that killed them..."  
  
"Ah... didnt one of them get sold to slavery?" Sagaso asked his wife as they turned to corner for the road that lead to their home. She nodded," yes... poor child."  
  
Nanashi had climbed to the top of a larger than average sakura tree... and sat there... tears streaming the small face from violet eyes as she brushed the firey hair from her lashes. "heh... what are you doing weakling? Dry your tears..." She said to herself. Then the sound of distant drumming. Nanashi stood in her tree and looked to the sunset... that shown blood red. "... A demon awakes tonight... " Hearing the cries loud and clear in sensitive ears of a child her tears began again. "I shall cry for you... innocent people... even those lost at war and wickedness."   
  
"Beautiful words child..." Her eyes widened, and she looked over her shoulder," Nani?" She became alarmed at the emblem on the head band. Samurai! And ones that didnt look to kind... She peared at the eyes... black eyes... ones of pure evil. "Stay away from me, I have no business with murderers..." Growling through clenched teeth. The man chuckled," now now Nanashi... you are the one raiding the stocks of the army are you not?"  
  
"How would you know? Your army wouldnt know a theif from a horse's rear."   
  
The samurai chuckled," .. Big words for such a small girl..." She grinned, almost a devils grin," as you have a big ego for such little honor." His left eye twiched," Im getting irritated with your smart mouth."  
  
"Well I am irritated with your tyrrany-"  
  
"SILENCE, BEFORE I SILENCE YOU!"  
  
"Why not kill me then!?"   
  
"GLADLY!" the samurai reached his sword and Nanashi's eyes widened greatly, she had gone to far, much to far. He grabbed her ankle and yanked her from the tree, another of the samurai taking hold of her shoulders and streching her. "I'll cut you in half girl!" Nanashi braced herself, and closed her eyes tightly, awaiting pain as the samurai began to swing his sword down--.... but the pain had not come. Metal to her flesh had not come. She opened her eyes and saw the old man from before. His grasp enwrapped on the Samurai's wrist. Sagaso smiled warmly and asked almost innocently," Since when is it the duty of Samurai to kill an innocent child? Release her before I call upon your higher officer..."   
  
The Samurai's eyes widened and he released her ankles, the other her shoulders and she fell to the ground with a thud. With narrowed eyes and a rude disposition, the Samurai left the scene, all the while Sagaso had kept a cheery face and a warm smile. When the last of them had dissapeared into the horizon, Sagaso offered a hand to Nanashi. She growled some and refused the offer, standing on her own and brushing off. She looked to Sagaso when he had sighed heavilly," They weren't always like this... At one time, Samurai were not so currupt and followed orders of a good emperor... They protected the weak and innocent and punished the theives and murderers... odd how the tables have turned... they are now the murderers and theives... the innocents are forced into breaking the law to get by."  
  
Nanashi snorted in return to his words and rolled her eyes," All war men are dogs and murderers..." Her fists clenched," ... If I were not but a weak little girl, I would punish each and every one of them." The old man raised an eyebrow to Nanashi and chuckled softly as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Well young one... maybe you should learn?"  
  
She looked at him with a puzzled stare," learn?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes... learn... do you know why those Samurai feared me?"  
  
She shook her head, taking a guess," Old guys kick royal butt?"  
  
Again he chuckled.. this child had a wonderous sense of humor and clever to. She would make a perfect student. "Come with me... you are now Chitosei, an elegant name suitible for one who was found among sakura petals."  
  
She blinked a few times, starred a moment... then smirked,"... Chitosei... very well..."  
  
***  
  
"Again!"  
  
"HYA!" The crack of wood against skin.  
  
"Again!"   
  
"HA!" Again the wood against skin. "Good... Your knuckles are bleeding, soak them in the stream."  
  
"Yes sensei." The girl gave a bow of respect and scurried to the stream to wash the blood of her knuckles with no complaint of their pain. She kneeled and placed her hands into the water wincing slightly as it stung her cuts. 6 years since she had come here. She smiled, brushing back clean and soft red hair from her eyes and begining to rub the cuts on her knuckles, washing away the blood. Suddenly her senses stood alert and she whipped away from the water into a stance, her hand in the traditional 'chop' position aligned with the neck of another woman, carrying towels.  
  
She hadnt flinched at the move and her hair was gray, eyes blue as the morning sky. She was dressed in a old silk kimono black in color and smiled cheerfully," Your skills amaze him everyday as well as me, your growing wonderfully Chitosei." The red-head smiled as she had turned back to the stream and continued to wash her hands. "It is not skill... it is determination, and I thank you for your praise Kurunai-dono."  
  
Mistko chuckled," How many times must I ask you to call me Mistko Ba-san, Chitosei?"  
  
Chitosei straighened and took a towel, bowing her head in appriciation and wiping her hands," At least once more Kurunai-dono... as always." Mistko sighed slightly, but her face still smiling. "Alright... come now Chitosei, it is time for your studies."  
  
Chitosei bowed again," Yes Kurunai-dono." And followed without question... this was her favorite part of the day, getting to learn how to cook, paint, read and use mathematics. She had been taken in to a wonderful home, runned by wonderful people. Kurunai Mistko had taught her the basics of elegance, cooking, painting, reading and the use of mathematical equations, she had also taught her to write and read her Haiku before bed when she was younger. Now at a wonderous age of 13 and much more intellegent beyond her peers, a child once known to have no past became the respectable grand-daughter of Kurunai Sagaso the imperial army's retired commander. Though she lived a safe life she was taught combat of hand-to-hand and also with weaponry, her favorite kind beind of scys and katana, even something so beautiful and gentle as a fan became deadly in her hands. Sagaso, her grand-father, was proud.  
  
Even though... each night she lay in bed... wondering... A scream rang out in the night and Chitosei sprung from her bed, eyes bulging and a look of horror on her face. "The demon...." She brought her knees up and rests her elbows on them, covering her face in her hands. For three years she had these dreams of a man covered in blood, swift as the wind and death lay on his sword. He killed before his victim could see him. " Who is he..." The young one asked herself, as the door to her bed room slid open, "Chitosei?" The woman standing in the light from the other room asked.  
  
She looked up to the gentle face of her 'grand-mother' and smiled.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is everything alright dear?"  
  
Chitosei nodded," Yes ma'am... everythings fine..." The woman gave a look of concerned dis-beliefe, but asked no questions. Chitosei was a warm and gentle child, clever and pure... but if she with-held her true feelings or a truth, she had a good reason to. She bowed her head and slid the door shut," Then I will see you in the morning, good night."  
  
"Good night..." Chitosei chimed back as if nothing was wrong... "good night..." she sighed and lay back in her bed. Her ears twiched a bit, picking up on the sound of pattering rain. Turning her head, the gentle drops began to calm her as she watched it fall. "Who are you... demon..." her eyes closing slowly as she drifted to sleep, by the rains sweet lulliby.  
  
But before morning could rise, the clack of horses hoofs against stone streets sounded in the storming night and Chitosei again awoke from her bed. "What in the?" She pushed her covers down, stood, and stepped to the window looking out as it seemed a group of men were running through the streets, with torches and swords raised. "Samurai?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion then widened when she watched one of them throw the torch into a near house, an explosion errupting and they watched it burn, laughing at the torment of a screaming family.   
  
"Their attacking the villiage!"   
  
"Sagaso NO! I wont let you go out there!"  
  
"It's my duty Mitsko! I will not stand by and let them rampage the streets!"  
  
She could hear her elders arguing in the near room. Chitosei ran to her closet, threw on some pants and a kimono top, tying it slopilly with a black belt, then arming herself with two scy, a dagger and a katana.   
  
"Sagaso!" The worried womans voice whined again.  
  
"Im going Mistko!"  
  
"Sensei wait!" Chitosei bursted through her bedroom door and slipped on her shoes as she ran to his side," Let me go with you sensei--"  
  
"Chitosei it's to dangerous." He snapped back at her with a firey concern as he took up his sword and stepped to the door, poising his hand to open it.  
  
"But Sensei--"  
  
"NO! Mistko, take Chitosei and hide in-" but his words were interrupted by the rapping of fists on the door. "Kurunai Sagaso of the imperial army! Open your doors and surrender now to Hitokiri Bottousai!"  
  
"Battousai?" Sagaso retorted in question... the man slayer? Isnt he of the rebels? Chitosei growled in response and drew a dagger from its peaceful sheith," Battousai is it..."  
  
"No Chitosei... this opponent is far beyond your calibur if they speak the truth."  
  
"But Sensei--" Chtiosei growled a bit irritated.  
  
"No!" Sagaso turned to the door. Then smirked," ... Im getting to damn old for this..." He slid the door open but found he was instead surprised... he starred down the barrel of a firearm, and time began to slow for his students eyes. As if it wanted to see her eyes water and heart suffer.  
  
"Sagaso!"  
  
"Sensei!" An alarming blast sounded through the house and a limp body fell to the floor. "Sensei!" The Samurai took aim with the gun again towards Mistko and Chitosei's eyes blazed in red anger, spraying with hot tears. She ran at him, lifting the katana to strike, yet Mistko grabbed her arm and pulled her into a run, dodging bullets as they dashed behind doors and closed them as they went, until outside and into a shed. Mistko shut the door behind her and backed into a corner, pulling Chitosei against her chest. Her eyes widened," Kurunai-dono!-" She looked up at her face, streaming with deeply saddened tears. They slumped down in the corner of the shed and Mistko held her one and only grand-child close. "Listen to me Chitosei... You have trained to hard and to well to die now, go into the world, and run as far as you can from this place... "  
  
"But what about--"  
  
"Dont think of me, I will manage... " She mustered a smile," Protect what you love... It's worth dying for..." They heard men's voices as they called out into the night in search of the woman and her grand-child. Suddenly a slam against the door of fists then a ram of body trying to crash it down. "The hidden compartment..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO!" Mistko shoved Chitosei to her feet and pushed her into a small second sort of room, slamming the door of it shut as it again became part of the wall. The front door had broken down. Mistko dried her tears by her sleeve and looked at the man destined to be her executioner. His hair was short and brown, eyes black as sin. She smirked, almost amused in her last time of life," ... so you are Hitokiri Battousai" He nodded. "... I thought you'd be younger."  
  
He snarled at her," where is the girl?"  
  
"Long gone... you'll never catch her."   
  
"Then now you'll die." He grabbed up a clump of her hair, yanked her to her feet and withdrew from his belt a cold steel blade. Mistko chuckled as she closed her eyes... and faced death without fear. A swift thrust of the pointed edge into her jugular and she choaked out a whimper of pain. She winced slightly as her shaking body was thrown on the floor. The Battousai let out a deep laugh, watching his victim as her eyes grew black... and her soul departed from the earth. "...Chi....to..sei..." On her last breath came the last tear. Her breath stilled.  
  
Chitosei held her shaking body steady and a hand over her mouth, stiffling the cry that begged to be released. She felt a rock jump up into her throat, choaking her. "... Kurunai-dono... Mistko-ba-chan.... Sensei... Sagaso-gi-san..." Her thoughts whispered to her, slowly and cruely," ... their gone..." Her teeth clenched and she felt her heart breaking. "I couldnt save them..." She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, biting her lip shut as she quietly sobbed. The only family she had ever known... the kind people that took her in, trained her and cared for her... they were gone...   
  
She gulped down her sorrow... She couldnt honor them if she died here. She listened to the doors slam and feet walk away from the shed. Then paused a moment, lifted her sleeve to temporarilly whipe away the tears. And pushed the door open oh so carefully. No one was there. The child climbed out of the compartment and looked to the heap of flesh on the floor, the old woman who had sacrificed her life... Chitosei said nothing as she stood and turned the body over.  
  
She folded Mistko's hands over her chest and ripped a peice of her sleeve, wrapping it over her neck. "So you may heal..." She bowed her head respectfully. "... For this I will never forget you ba-chan... Protect what you love, its worth dying for..." Again she bowed her head and stood from the body, tears streaming her face as she pushed the door open and peeked out.   
  
The once peaceful yard was covered in mud and blood, "... The rain must have bled..." She clenched her fists, then ran across the yard to the back door which had been knocked down. She followed through the house... the tapestries were torn, beautiful alters once kept had been looted. This was no longer the wonderful home she had grown up in... it was a home for the haunted war spirits. She came to the front door where her sensei lay lifeless and still. She gulped and held back the tears for now. The wound that had killed him was a bullet shot straight through the forehead and the whole front corridor was now stained in his blood. She kneeled next to Sagaso, ripped another peice of her other sleeve and rest it over the wound. Then she gathered him by the shoulders and dragged his body to his room, pulling him up on the bed, and folding his hands over his chest.  
  
Still holding in her tears as well as she could, Chitosei ran back to the shed, gathered up the kind old woman and carried her to bed. She lay them beside each other, cut iris's from the garden and place them over their chests. At the foot of the bed, she left two cups and warm sake. Then stood, gave a bow and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. On the door, she painted a black character... Spirit. Then left the place once known as her home.   
  
Chitosei walked around the perimiter of the house pouring good Sake and stepping towards the walk way. She picked up the torch that still burned in a dead Samurai's hands and threw it into the abyss of the house.  
  
The flame danced before her, consuming her past... "Again... I become Nanashi... One with no past..." She fell to her knees before the blazing home and bowed her head, the tears coming freely," I will not forget you Sensei! ... I will wait for spring... when Sakura petals fall... the time of beauty, when sake is its sweetest..."  
  
Then stood.. bowed once more.. and turned, running as far and as fast as her small feet could carry her in this one night.   
  
"Battousai is it... very well... You'll die by my hands... I'll never shed tears again!" Her shout echoed in the streets of damned souls, she, the only survivor of a mass-murder.  
  
well ah... Review and tell me if I should quit while Im ahead I suppose... ^.^; 


	2. Battousai

Alrighty um... yeah ... second chapter... the third will take me a while to get up, since Im not to far ahead into it. Both chapter one and two were already written before I posted them I just was to lazy to get them up .;  
  
Title: My Imouto-chan  
  
Author: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Um... Not much romance envolved until the end, sort of depressing, kinda sucks royally. There is no Yaoi or Yuri so skidadal if thats what your looking for. Also more of an over-view of a character I role-play than a fanfic. Anything involving the other characters interaction was suggestion from friends. The story also hops around alot to explain her life quickly up to the point that Kenshin met Kaoru.  
  
Pairings: Kaoru/Kenshin, Sannosuke/OC (sorta)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin, so all you lawyers can bite me ^ ^ *sweatdrops seeing a missing peice of her shirt sleeve was ripped by a lawyer bite* ... crap, now I gotta go get Immunized...  
  
Inspiration: Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal, Samura X: Reflection, Suggestions from friends.  
  
Category: Drama/Romance/Comedy-- not till close to the end though, you people should know I cant resist placing a comedic twist in my stories ^ ^  
  
Cross-over of: er... none... ^ ^.^ ^  
  
Ch. 2: Battousai  
  
The Sakura petals fell past laughing children in the streets of Kyoto as they flew kites and played, pretending to be honorable samurai. "Honorable indeed..." A voice huffed out from their perch atop a building, red hair falling past her small shoulders. Violet eyes wached the clouds above that seemed to go black and gather for rain. A chilling feeling flowed through her veins like that night only a few months ago in the winter. A sudden shift in the wind and she stood, gracefully bounding across the roof tops. She stopped above an inn and looked down at the men that started to gather, handing out katana and knives along with many other weaponry. "A battle?" Her eyebrows furrowed, and she watched as another group of men walked from the opposite side of the street, their arms prominant on their hips" ... No... A massacare..." She watched as mothers began gathering their children and pulling them inside their houses, some of the men pushing people aside almost harshly. Was it to get them out of their way or out of the crossfire? She pondered over this and suddenly caught sight of one man in peculiar... His hair was the red of fire, much like hers and his eyes... Those were eyes of pain. 'Who is he?' She wondered... somewhat familiar. The man couldnt have been to old, about 17 years... He turned his head and she caught sight of something even more interesting. A large scar in the shape of an 'X' one part down his jaw bone and the other across the middle of his cheek.   
  
"Men at ready!" He turned his attention to another man, one also not to old and obviously of the rebel forces. They faced the other gang, stares of sorrow though each man had his reasons and knew what he must do.   
  
She watched as lightning struck in the distance, rain began to pour and suddenly both army's ran at each other, mixing like water with milk and red began to stain the streets. Her eyes widened but soon became clouded over by rain water," I have to get out of this storm..." She stood, ran across the roof top, and leapt off the back edge in hopes not to get caught in the battle. But these hopes were shattered when she saw two men right before her, one much much younger than the other and ovbiously much faster. His victim had no time to scream, and he dashed, a quick slash in the wind by his sword, blood sprayed in all directions and splashed against her cheek.   
  
The sight made a shot of electricity, alarm, run straight through her. A horrible feeling she felt in her nightmares... "... You.... " She starred as the boy looked up, and he stepped back in surprise. His eyes starring into her's as a sea of gold, those of a killer. "You're... the demon...." Her shoulders shook half from the cold of the rain and half from fear of what she saw before her.  
  
Another man came running up behind the boy, one of his side," Battousai!" He shouted with a smirk," Great work.." he began hauling the man away.   
  
"...Battousai..." The word touching her lips and leaving a splat of anger. She growled.  
  
The boy starred a moment, and watched as her eyes narrowed. Who was she? She looked... so familiar. Those violet eyes were so familiar... Her teeth clenched and he looked on withe a clueless puzzled expression. "YOU MADE THE RAIN BLEED!" Suddenly alarmed and his eyes widened larger. No one else had said those words except... Suddenly he jumped back on his toes as she unsheathed a blade and ran at him striking downwards to his skull in anger. He barely had time to react and blocked the blow by his own sword with a surprised expression... She's quick... The eyes of a killer reverted to a serene violet, the eyes of a wanderer, searching for a place of no war where he could call home. "It's because of you Im alone! I'll kill you!"  
  
"Because of me?" His words echoed her's in a gentle tone. Where had he seen this girl before? Out of the corner of his eye he saw her hand grab a small dagger and she made a slash to his side. Again, Battousai moved to the side avoiding the deadly attack and he pushed her away onto her back. He couldnt kill this girl, not until he knew what was wrong with her..   
  
The young girl fell back, her dagger slipping from her hands and saturating in the mud. She snarled and got to her feet, just in time to have her shoulders grabbed and restrained by two other men. "Let go! The demon has to die! He must die!"   
  
"Bite your tongue girl!" The leader of the men stepped forward. "Himura, who is she?" His attention turned to the red-headed boy and he blinked a few times starring at the girl... studying her. Her face held a sour expression, one of pure hate. "S... Saori...?" His head tilted slightly. It was possible.. she was of propor age and her eyes... the hair... the shortness O.o;.   
  
She growled at the men who held her," Release me or I'll make you use your spine as a jump rope!" The men chuckled at the little girl and their leader stepped forward, catching her chin in his rough fingers. "How old are you child?"  
  
She resisted the urge to snap at his fingers and make him bleed," Thirteen years you worthless war fiend!"  
  
He chuckled. This kid had spunk... perhaps thats why Himura hadnt killed her yet. He turned to the Battousai and asked," Do you know this girl?" He blinked unsure of how exactly to answer... he though he knew her... but how was he to be sure. Himura bit his lip and stepped to his leaders side, adressing the young girl.  
  
"Where to you hail? And what is your name?"  
  
"Depends what part of my life you ask... why should I tell you? Damned cur..."  
  
He smiled... an almost gentle smile. "From beggining to end... You may want to tell me, your life depends on it."   
  
Her nose twiched... she growled again and groaned out," Fine!" If she died now all her efforts to get here would be useless... The girl glared back at the men that held her shoulders. "If they release me, I will keep my hostility in check and tell you."   
  
He glanced at the two men that held her with an untrusting stare then to his leader, who nodded. In a confused sort of state, they released her and she straightened her torn sleeves, shaking her shoulders some to gain a feeling back to them. Still with a sour expression, she crossed her arms and mustered out her story. "... I never knew my parents and only remember an older brother... atleast who I think was my older brother. He helped me escape from slave trade... from there I went back to our home in Sukurutai and into a gang." His eyes widened a bit at the familiar name of the town. Sukurutai? Perhaps she was who he thought.. "there I was known as Nanashi and I was trained to steal. Soon after I was taken into the Kurunai house and trained under Sagaso-Sensei." She snarled a bit at the memories and glared at Himura with obvious dispise. "He was like a grandfather to me, and his wife a grandmother... but my happiness came to an end when you damn Samurai attacked my home and killed them..." Her fists clenched, she held in the urge to draw out a dager and destroy him then and there. "... You Hitokiri Battousai... You killed Mistko, my grandmother! My beloved Grandmother!" Keeping her bargain, she kept her hostility to only a yell.   
  
Kurunai? But when... Did they ever attack Sukurutai? He raised a calm hand to his chin, and pondered... no... they hadnt. He hadnt set foot in Sukurutai for years, since he was a child. The rest of the men laughed slightly one saying," Young lady, we have never set foot in your town nor on the Kurunai household..."  
  
"Your lying! You damn Samurai are lying cheating bastards! I'll see to it every last one of you rots in hell!"  
  
Himura's eyes widened a bit concerned as the conversation began to heat up quite rapidly. Then they all watched as her hands allowed her one quick strike across the Battousai's chest, then her feet, propelled her to backflip over the other two large men and land on a fence, running away. "Mark my words Battousai! Your end will be my blade!" Again the girl had dissapeared.  
  
All the men stood around laughing in a sort and the leader pat him on the shoulder," well now... add another to your list of enemies, a pretty young girl at that. You are a lucky devil with the ladies arent you?" He glared some.   
  
"... Dont speak of her that way. I assure you that even if I do know her it is not of that nature."   
  
"Heh, dont be so sensitive Kenshin."   
  
During the last year of the revolution, rumors were spread that a rogue with no name ran the streets killing any rebel or samurai in his path. Anyone involved in the revolution became a victim of his sword... and he was known as Hitokiri Nanashi. From what the army knew, he answered to no one, obeyed no one... he was a murderer... a cold hearted murderer whos face was shadowed by the flames of hell and speed beyond the wind.   
  
***  
  
A crash of breaking glass sounded through the halls of the imperial state building. "What the?" Head councilman Koukura turned wondering at the fuss. Another crash, and sounds of men gurgling from drowning in their own blood unable to scream. He pushed back strands of black hair and stood up from his table, taking his wife's hand and his childs as he led them away to a smaller room. "Sakura... Keichi... stay in here.."  
  
"But Husband-"  
  
"Do not come out..." Koukura closed the door and picked up a sheithed sword kept near the door, stepping out to the hall. At the other end, he saw what appeared to be a short man with red hair, dressed in black pants and a blue kimono top, tied off by a sash. 'Himura?' He wondered as his face contorted in a puzzled stare, but in a way relieved. "Himura, It wasnt necessary to kill my guards... I have no information for you today but if you will wait until tomorrows council meet--"  
  
"Heh... betrayer, a revolutionist in desquise... I wont be fooled by your anctics..."  
  
The voice seemed... higher.. but much more dark from that of Hitokiri Himura Battousai. "What's gotten into you?" He asked taking a step forward.   
  
"Stay where you are!" He yelled, and Koukura paused in his tracks. "Teme... mixing me up with that damn cur Battousai..." Koukura's eyes widened and he looked on as the figure lifted his head, eyes shown with a devils glare, gold like a demon with no soul.   
  
"You're--!" But before he could finish, the figure had run at him, drawing a blade and making for a quick slice. However, the blade was yet to quench its thirst as the loud clang of metal sounded in the hall. The voice chuckled, that of a lost soul,"Heh... you are skilled, I'll give you that... but skill alone wont save you-" He lunged into Koukura and pushed him to the ground. "When you are all dead I will rest peacfully!" He lifted his blade and another clang sounded, then he kicked the sword from Koukura's hands.   
  
"Your Nanashi!"  
  
"Bingo!" The hitokiri lifted his blade and thrust it down his eyes closing as blood splattered onto his face... but... much more than usual... When he opened his eyes he found one more on his blade.   
  
"... no..." his eyes widened and he stepped back pulling the sword out of the child that had gotten in the way. The soft whisper of an ending pain.. and sadness. "Pop...pa..." Hitokiri's eyes widened at the childs last words, his hands falling limp and blood trickling in a small river from his lips onto his fathers chest.  
  
"....how...." His voice cracked... How did the kid get in the way that quickly? How did he mess up!?  
  
"Keichi.." He looked up and saw a woman with long unbound black hair. Tears streamed down her face," ... you killed... my son... and my... husband..." Suddenly the woman stood up, ran towards him and lifted her hand, bringing it across his face and leaving a red welt. "HOW COULD YOU!" Her cries becoming a low echo in his ears... His eyes went black and his body frozen, the sword in his hand dropping to the floor in a loud clack. The woman stood, her tears flowing freely as she walked to him," ... you... " She watched as tears filled his eyes, "You... feel guilty..." Her face seemed confused and she stepped forward, gently tugging back hair from his face, and hers contorted to surprise... yet still held anger in the depth of her eyes and the sadness that laced them." ... you are a woman..." The Hitokiri said nothing to her. Just stood before her like a sleeping porcelian doll.  
  
But suddenly she was awakened from her parylized state, feeling the sharp end of a dagger trail over her right eye... blood blocked the vision of that eye and she looked at Sakura. "... This scar... Remember the sorrow you have caused me... DESTROY YOURSELF BY GUILT! FOREVER YOU WILL CRY BLOOD TEARS!"   
  
"No dont!" She reached for the dagger but Sakura pushed her away into the wall then she lifted the dagger, turned the sharp edge in and thrust it into her stomach. She fell to the floor... beside her dead child and husband.  
  
Nanashi felt her limbs go numb... she felt cold as her tears were blood. "...Forgive me..."   
  
"Gomen Nasai... Sagaso-sensei... I failed you..." 


	3. Journey

Title: My Imouto-chan  
  
Author: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Um... Not much romance envolved until the end, sort of depressing, kinda sucks royally. There is no Yaoi or Yuri so skidadal if thats what your looking for. Also more of an over-view of a character I role-play than a fanfic. Anything involving the other characters interaction was suggestion from friends. The story also hops around alot to explain her life quickly up to the point that Kenshin met Kaoru.  
  
Pairings: Kaoru/Kenshin, Sannosuke/OC (sorta)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin, so all you lawyers can bite me ^ ^ *sweatdrops seeing a missing peice of her shirt sleeve was ripped by a lawyer bite* ... crap, now I gotta go get Immunized...  
  
Inspiration: Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal, Samura X: Reflection, Suggestions from friends.  
  
Category: Drama/Romance/Comedy-- not till close to the end though, you people should know I cant resist placing a comedic twist in my stories ^ ^  
  
Cross-over of: er... none... ^ ^.^ ^  
  
Ch. 3: Journey  
  
At the dinner table, they heard gunshots in the night. Sagaso sighed as he drank his sake then smiled to his wife. "Delichious as always Mistko..." She nodded with a smile and poured him more, then looked to Chitosei," Dear, would you like some rice?"  
  
Chitosei blinked looking to Mistko, drawing herself away from the storm of thoughts in her head. Then nodded,"... yes please... "Another scream into the night and she heard Sagaso sigh again. "... Sagaso-sensei... That is the execution of Samurai is it not?" He paused at the question. Then took another sip of warmed sake and set it on the table closing his eyes.  
  
"Yes Chitosei... the cries you hear are not of innocent people... The men being exicuted are murderers."  
  
She blinked," ... So our town will not execute the innocent?"  
  
Sagaso smirked," The truely innocent... not all who dis-obey the law are deserving of death. This is part of your lesson for today... Those who have never touched a blade or are unknowledgeable to the death that surrounds them each day... those are innocents. As a swordswoman, a skilled one you are becoming... you must protect those people. Promise me now that your blade will never quench its thirst on innocent blood." His eyes serious as he starred into her's and smiling slightly at the purity he saw in her.  
  
Chitosei smiled back and nodded her head," Hai Sensei... I promise."  
  
A sound, gunshots, and blood stained her vision. Screams of her dearest sensei and the shouts of Sakura, the dying mother.  
  
***  
  
Her eyes opened and she jumped from her bed in a start. A pale hand rose to her forehead and whiped away the cold sweat. "... Nightmares again..." She sighed and lay back on the padding. "heh... thats right Chitosei.. you have nothing to worry of in this time of Meiji..." A few years had passed now... Her left eye winced a bit as light shone through her window and she smirked a little, crawling out of bed. She moved to her window and parted the curtains, warm summer light pouring in her room.   
  
"Beautiful day..." A voice came from her door and she looked over her shoulder at its source. "Saraga-dono..." Chitosei turned and bowed to him fully," Arigatou for taking me in sir."  
  
The man smiled cheerfully at her. "... It's not a problem, no need for thank yous... Besides... the kid likes you." he smirked and left her door way, Chitosei smiling widely ear to ear. She had been fortunate these past couple weeks. Taken in by a kind clan, she didnt intend to stay but their kindness... it restored her faith in humanity. Especially the boy... Sannosuke. Instead of wondering the streets a lost soul, stealing to survive and fighting off bandits without killing them, she was sleeping in a warm bed, fed a good meal and exposed to training with men that were protecting her and didnt dare to harm or touch her. For now... life was good. However.. she knew she could not stay forever, and today was the day she was leaving. The men decided to put together a celebration for her departure.  
  
The night was young as the large bon-fire burned on as drunken men and women danced in delight and Chitosei smiled as she stood and Sagara-san pulled her atop a log to be in clear sight as she spoke. She bowed her head and smiled as she raised her hand asking their silence. The party complied.  
  
"Members of Sekihoutai... thank you so much for taking me in as one of your own. I am in great appriciation of this celebration and enternally in your debt. I go on now, not because I want to leave, but because I have to. I have unfinished business to attend to... thank you for allowing me to accompany you this long and I wish you great luck in your coming battles with the Isshin Shishi government." Another bow, and she stepped down... Sagara Souzou then laughed heartilly and spread his arms speaking loud an cheerful," Everyone dance and enjoy the feast!"   
  
Each man and few woman raised their arms and some with glasses of sake and began to dance again, hooting and halaring with great happiness of the wonderful celebration. Souzou patted Chitosei on the back with a warm smile and nodded in the direction of her camp. She nodded back, bowed her head and exited the scene... she would leave silently with out anyone knowing.   
  
As she pulled back the curtain to her tent, she felt a hand tugging her sleeve," Kurunai-sempai, you cant go..." her large eyes blinked and she looked over her shoulder. Then smiled warmly at the boy before her," ... Sano-kun." The eleven year old boy starred back at her with pleading hazel brown eyes.   
  
"Onegai, Kurunai-sempai... "  
  
She smiled at him. Then turned and kneeled to where she was a little shorter than him," Sano-kun... I cant stay here, I have business to attend to..."  
  
He clenched his teeth a bit and starred into her eyes with a slight pinkness on his cheeks," ... But... I dont want you to go... what if I never see you again?"  
  
The red-head smiled and cupped his cheek, shaking her head," we will meet again someday... You choose the path of battle with your comrades, I however have made a promise never to kill again... all but one man. I have unfinished business."  
  
Sano sighed and looked down to his feet, nodding," I understand..."  
  
Still keeping her cheerful disposition, Chitosei in mid-stand turned Sano's chin to face her and placed her lips on his forehead in a endearing kiss goodbye. "Until we meet again Sannosuke... Defend what is prechious to you... You must protect what you love because it is worth dying for." The boy starred at her with a perplexed and contorted look on his face. Then slowly nodded as he watched her gather up her sword and weaponry, some extra food and a scarft she covered over her face with. "I look forward to seeing you again, when sakura petals fall..." She said with warmth in her voice as she ruffled his hair and walked away into the night of the forest. Sano starred at his feet, sighing slightly with a smile as he held in tears. Men didnt cry... "Until Sakura petals fall..." the slight whisper on his lips carried into the wind that danced in the trees. "I look forward to it."  
  
***  
  
A horse's neigh sounded in Tokyo and its rampaging feet flew through the streets in alarm as more followed behind it. On its back was a black cloaked figure who glanced over their shoulder at the many men on horses behind. "DAMNED WENCH! I'LL SLICE YOU IN HALF WHEN I CATCH YOU!" A smirk crossed the cloaked figures lips, and a chuckled laugh as a slender hand, reached into a belt pocket and withdrew acupuncture needles. The hand came back and flicked out the needles with precise aim, striking the horsemen in their shoulders at shins, causing them to fall from their horses.   
  
  
  
"What the hell?" A young girl turned over her shoulder and watched the commotion, her raven black hair whipping past her shoulders and the purple bow bouncing slightly in the wind. The boy that accompanied her was much younger about 11 or so, and a man as well, dressed in white with a japanese character on his back. 'Evil' being its meaning. Suddenly the rider looked ahead and found they were going striaght into a wall if they didnt stop now. As pale hands pulled back on the reigns of the horse, he let out a mighty neigh and reared up to stop the hood tossing off the riders head and long red locks fell past her shoulders, the cloak slipping back to reaveal a very womanly figure.   
  
"Its a girl!" She shouted stating the obvious and the man dressed in white dashed through the mud to catch the girl falling from her steed. Her startled body fell freely into his arms and he pulled her against his chest, looking towards the bandits that were now on injured foot and coming to claim her.   
  
"Kaoru! We gotta split, none of us are prepared for this!"   
  
The raven haired girl blinked... wow... He said something rational and smart for once. He turned back and ran with the other two into an alley way, the three of them leaping over a short fence.   
  
The younger boy shouting," quick, we can lose them down here!" hearing the foot steps of many chasing after them as the boy led them down a sharp turn and up a ladder into an over hang built into a building made from rock. They watched as men went running by without noticing their hiding place.  
  
Until now the woman had kept quiet and she looked up to her rescuer. "... Now that we've gotten past the whole 'saving my ass' part-" She raised her hand and brought it down in a swift slap across his face, leaving a red welt where his cheek rest," Get your hands off the merchendise pal!" His eye twiched a bit and Kaoru growled.  
  
"Sannosuke! You pervert!"  
  
But the brown haired boy grinned slightly then prominantly dropped the woman in his arms on the hard ground, her rump coming in quick and hard contact," Itai!"  
  
"Well, you said hands off..."  
  
The red-head growled," Teme! I didnt say drop me!"  
  
Just as Sano opened his mouth again, Kaoru put her hand over it as a signal he'd better shut up while he's ahead. She smiled a bit kindly, however Yahiko wasn't so quick to judge this person as good. "Hey.... what're all those guys chasing you for?"   
  
She blinked a bit at the young one's question. Then smirked," Wanted to ask me for a good time, why else?"   
  
His eyes widened as well as Sano's while Kaoru starred blankly.   
  
"Your a hooker? A ugly violent girl like you?" Sano smirked at his words and soon found his other cheek as red as the first one with a welt.   
  
"Baka! If I were a hooker dont you think I'd be dressed like a woman!?"  
  
He growled back at her... this girl had alot of attitude," Well I dont know some of them are pretty kinky-"  
  
"You wanna get slapped again pal?"  
  
"Eh-- miss-" Kaoru chimed in with a smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, don't mind him, he's really not all that bright in how to intdroduce himself."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Urusei, Sano." Yahiko snapped at him.  
  
***  
  
The door to the Kamiya Dojo slid open and Kaoru walked in with a sigh and a solemn look on her face. Wonderful, they gained yet another freeloader and mouth to feed. She glanced over her shoulder at the new guest and said nothing as she walked away and bustled towards the kitchen. The guest looked to each side of her, Yahiko on her left and Sano on her right. Sano... was this the same Sano? She turned her head eyeing him with an all out curiosity and not bothering to mask over she was looking at him. He blinked when he noticed and turned slightly starring back down at the very short red-head. "You got a problem?"  
  
She shook her head and kept starring at him, studying the features... he had the same color hair... was taller... most likely the propor age...   
  
"... Hey, look, its not like I'm naked or something so stop starring. Sheesh. Baka gawking hentai girl." He mumbled incoherantly as he bagan to wander out the side door. Chitosei's cheeks reddened and she growled a bit,"NANIYO!?" gritting her teeth as he walked out... calling her the hentai after he'd fondled her? FEH! Her left eye was still twiching a bit when the boy in yellow grasped her sleeve," Don't mind Sanosuke." Then that boy exited the room as well following after Sano and leaving a very confused young girl.   
  
She blinked a few times with no clue what to do with herself now that she had been brought to this place. So, with lack of anything else to do, she sat on the floor and made herself comfortable... though it was a bit hard.  
  
***  
  
Later in the night she sat down at the dinner table and looked at those who sat around her. Kaoru the woman who had cooked the meal and the kind one who offered her a place to stay. Sanosuke, the pervert that liked grabbing her rear... and the child she had learned his name to be Yahiko. And he tended to stare at her with distrust... She looked at the plate before her when she sat down and blinked at it... burned fish... her nose twiched a bit at the smell and she glanced at Karou," ... you know how to cook right?" Kaoru shifted into demonhellspawnbitchfromhell mode and screamed, "WHY WHATS WRONG WITH MY COOKING!?"  
  
The red head fell over in that 'ORO!? X.x' sort of way and her clothes singed at the fire Karou was breathing at her," OK OK I'LL EAT IT I'LL EAT IT!" And Kaoru sat back down in her place, eating calmly... yet still shooting daggers at their new guest. The girl sweatdropped as she poked at her plate and decided it was better than nothing... she mustered the strength to down the entire fish, her eye twiching a bit at the taste.  
  
"SSOOO!" sanosuke started in his usual crude manner, "Are you a boy or a girl?" Everyone hit the floor Oro style. She twiched a bit, he already damn well knew she was a girl.. just because she wore baggy clothes and had a scar on her face she was classified as a boy that looked like a girl... the corner of her eye twiched again and she already didnt like Sanosuke as she gave him the satisfaction of an answer," ... girl..."   
  
Sanosuke simply laughed as if acting oblivious to the girls newfound hatred of him  
  
Her eye twiched yet again and she reached in her pocket pulling out acupunture needles... she thought about throwing these into Sano's neck, then remembered her vow not to kill... all but one man. Daming her honor she sighed a bit then looked across the table at the young boy who was still glaring at her like she was some sort of criminal. Sanosuke, once again, rudely snatches the needles from her exclaiming "so, what are you, some kind of healer?"  
  
She blinked... then grined almost molevolently," ... not... exactly." And like the monkey he was, Sanosuke started using the needles to eat his food " wow, this sure beats those dull chopsticks for cutting through this tough stuff!" Kaoru twiched.  
  
Chitosei winced a bit... such innocent looking supplies were really one of the many weapons she hid in her robes," ... um... you might not wanna eat off those..." she waited for him to feel the parylisis powder kick in. And as if on cue to her words, it did. He suddenly lost all feeling in his extremities and body, "mffh thh mfck!"  
  
" Eh..." she laughed a little bit, nervously," I tried to warn you." Yet, everyone else didnt seem to care that Sano was parylized... and Kaoru smirked admitting to herself... she sorta liked him that way.   
  
They ignored him and Chitosei went back to poking her food... finally finishing it. Soon she found herself in the same state as Sanosuke, falling back on the floor and twiching a bit. Yahiko didn't seem very panicked... this was typical for someong first tasting Kaoru's cooking. But obviously, the dojo girl didnt like this supposed 'joke' and mockery of the food she cooked. However... Chitosei wasnt acting when she wraped her arms around her stomach and groaned in pain. Slowly Kaoru stood up and drew the wooden sword with a growl on her lips.   
  
Just then, the door had slid open. A man with red hair much like the guest and violet eyes stepped in, grinning a gentle smile with buckets over his shoulder," Sorry im late, that I am, the market was very crowded." He blinked a bit at the scene before him... Ms. Kaoru was standing up with her sword drawn and glarring daggers at a girl at the floor, with a battle aura that seemed to flame like fire. His eyes widened with a sweatdrop, and gulped a bit as she set down the buckets and tried to intervene. " Kaoru-donno, we don't want a fight he-" but his words were cut off as Yahiko and Sanosuke picked up his shoulders and dragged him away with all intention of finding a 'Kaoru War Shelter' and hiding under it.   
  
Chitosei sat up and grinned nervously at Karou," uhh, I dont wan-" but it was to late the raven haired girl took a swing at her with the wooden sword and she rolled aside to avoid it," eep!" Chitosei squaked and leaped up to her feet.   
  
"CATFIGHT!" Sanosuke shouted with a grin as kenshin tried to pull away from his and Yahiko's grip to stop the fight. The wandering girl growled over her shoulder at Sanosuke but soon found herself stepping aside in a dodge again from angry Kaoru. She finally decided it was time to cut this short. In a speed that made her a mere blur of color by vision, she stopped behind Kaoru and hit her on the sleep pressure point at the back of her neck, catching her when she fell. Chitosei sweatdropped with a nervous smile," Ah, anno, Sumimasen..." Kenshin's eyes widened slightly the only of the 3 males present that saw the movement. 'So...' he thought 'she's trained in a fighting art that uses medicinal techniques... dangerous.' A girl he came home to discover was suddenly much more intruiging and he became a box of questions about her past and identity. Chitosei gently laid the sleeping Kaoru on the floor and sighed a bit, bowing her head in applogy. When she stood straight again she glanced over at the younger boy who growled slightly," Not that I care but what did you do to her?"  
  
She smiled some," She's sleeping, dont worry..."  
  
"Im NOT worried..." He replied, taking a look at Kaoru before walking out the door of the kitchen and out of sight. Obviously... he did NOT like this girl. Sanosuke and Kenshin remained and the former samurai smiled a bit as Sanosuke crossed his arms and boomed out a laugh at her. "Well well, you are experienced! Where'd you learn a technique like that missy?"  
  
She blinked at him and rasied an eyebrow at his curiousness. Was this really the same Sano she had met years before or was the name and look just coincidence? " ... ah... Kurunai Sagaso... A formal general and a very good one at that, stationed in training young samurai."   
  
"Was he your father?"  
  
The girl didn't like how he was prodding his nose where it aught not to prod. She took her time responding," ... Not... exactly.... "   
  
"Where were you raised?" Another question of pure curiosity as he smirked none-to-kindly at her.  
  
Then she growled a bit in response," stop prying will ya?" Kenshin looked at the two of them and sensed some tension. So he broke in with some friendly suggestion, "You know, Sanosuke and I are fighters as well, perhaps we should spar one day." She blinked a bit starring at the red haired man... The scar on his cheek and she tilted her head in suspicion... Battousai? No... This man had a gentle face.  
  
The cocky Zanza then laughed again, "Oh yeah as if she'd stand a chance against you Kenshin." He grinned back at Chitosei," he is THE Hitokiri Battousai you know!" In a bit of embarissment and modesty Kenshin immediatly hit Sanosuke over the head lightly. The boy winced back,"What?"  
  
She blinked... her eyes widened suddenly... then narrowed in a glare at who she had suspected. "... Battousai huh..." suddenly the cheerful girl seemed clenched her fist as she turned to walk outside before she lost her temper. Just hearing that name made her blood boil... the name of the man that took away the only family she had ever known. She shut the door behind her as she walked down the steps and Kenshin blinked some, looking at Sanosuke with a bit of confusion there in his eyes.   
  
"Dont look at me, I dont know what crawled up her ass and died."  
  
He sweatdropped," Dont be so crude Sano... I have the strangest feeling about that girl, that I do... she's very... familiar."   
  
Sano now blinked with a bit of confusion as he looked off to the side in thought," ... kinda think of it... she looks sort of like a girl I once knew..."   
  
She stepped lightly and made her way to a bench by some water buckets as she starred at her feet. Her lips tugged up into a almost malichious grin and Chitosei chuckled. She glanced over her shoulder at the shadows that outlined as Sanosuke and Kenshin. "... I've found you... Hitokiri Battousai... "   
  
***  
  
well, like it? Hate it? Review or Kenshin gets a hair cut... *points to a bound former battousai (@.@x) on the ground, and grins. Then kneels down and puts a Katana to his hair*   
  
Kenshin: ORO!? Help me please Kaoru-dono!  
  
Kaoru: ... Are you nuts? Your on your own pal, I dont trust her with that sword o.o  
  
Yahiko: .; 


	4. AniSan

Title: My Imouto-chan  
  
Author: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Um... Not much romance envolved until the end, sort of depressing, kinda sucks royally. There is no Yaoi or Yuri so skidadal if thats what your looking for. Also more of an over-view of a character I role-play than a fanfic. Anything involving the other characters interaction was suggestion from friends. The story also hops around alot to explain her life quickly up to the point that Kenshin met Kaoru.  
  
Pairings: Kaoru/Kenshin, Sannosuke/OC (sorta)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin, so all you lawyers can bite me ^ ^ *sweatdrops seeing a missing peice of her shirt sleeve was ripped by a lawyer bite* ... crap, now I gotta go get Immunized...  
  
Inspiration: Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal, Samura X: Reflection, Suggestions from friends.  
  
Category: Drama/Romance/Comedy-- not till close to the end though, you people should know I cant resist placing a comedic twist in my stories ^ ^  
  
Cross-over of: er... none... ^ ^.^ ^  
  
Ch4. Ani-san  
  
If there was one thing she hated... it was lying bastards like him. Battousai, the man that had taken everything she had ever known from her eleven years ago. The smile that crossed her lips now was that of malice as she stood and touched her fingers to her chin in thought. "hmm.... a face to face battle would be in order... or shall I poison him... " Her arms crossed as she pondered the thought and began to walk towards the room she had been staying in.  
  
Eyes starred at the girl who had been mulling over her thoughts. Yahiko watched as she wandered away and he moved from his place behind the tall tree back to the sliding doors of the Dojo where Kenshin and Sanosuke were speaking casually as most friends tend to do. 'I knew there was something up with that girl...' He slid the door open and looked at the two of them with a solmn expression. "I knew it... we can't trust that girl."  
  
Sanosuke blinked at the kid as well as Kenshin both expressing," eh?"  
  
" She's here seeking Battousai... she wants to kill you Kenshin." The Rurouni blinked a few times and scratched his head in an effort to remember the girls face now. And Sanosuke sighed some," What a shame... she she was so cute to boot too."  
  
Yahiko wondered at Kenshin's seemingly nonchalant expression. The former battousai smiled, then turned on his way to retire for the night. Yahiko raised an eyebrow," arent you going to go after her Kenshin?"   
  
He smiled over his shoulder at the younger boy," There is no need to worry, that there isnt... Go to bed Yahiko, everything will be fine." He blinked and watched as the door slid shut after the redhaired man... He sighed a bit, and Yahiko turned to go to bed... Sanosuke walking outside to stare up at the moon in thought... He knew that girl too... but from where?  
  
An hour or so passed... maybe more, as Kenshin lay awake, starring at the abyss of cieling. His thoughts only one... 'I know that girl... But from where..." his senses tingled with excitement now and eyes glanced around... slowly, Kenshin brought himself to sit up, grasping the sakabatou. A shift in the wind and he turned quickly, pulling the reverse blade sword half out of the shieth and blocking the dagger that intended to take his life. A loud clang rang in the air and he starred at the face of one who intended to kill him. Her eyes the violet of spring flowers held a cold darkness of winter, teeth clenched in a half growl. She put her weight on the dagger, forcing sakabatou to move lower towards its masters neck.   
  
"You... You took everything from me..." Her voice echoed rage from hell itself and fire like hair added to such an effect.   
  
He responded to her in a calm tone, wrists shaking some from the pressure of holding back her strike. "No good can come of revenge, that it cant." He pushed back against her harshly, throwing the sakabatou into a swing towards her middle. She lept back into a flip and landed in a kneeling position across the floor from him, still glaring with utter hate. "Dont tell me something so foolish battousai... you hippocrit!" Suddenly she came at him at a speed greater from before and Kenshin barely had a moment to react... she was good. The sakabatou again blocked the dagger in one of her hands yet hidden from his eyes came her free hand with an acupunture needle. Not caring its specific destination, she thrust it into his side and He winced a bit. He lunged to throw her back and she stumbled. Kenshin took this chance as he turned the sword to the hilt and thrust it into the area just below her chest. Her eyes bulged and she coughed with a drop of blood, falling to her knees and holding her middle. Breathing a bit harshly, Kenshin shiethed his blade and looked as Chitosei brought herself to lay in a feetle position on the floor. When her bangs fell aside to reveal the virctical scar over her eye he blinked... then kneeled next to her, wincing from the needle in his side.  
  
"I am sorry what sorrow I have caused you... And I have yet to seek attonement for my actions... but I am no longer Battousai... I am but a Rurouni."  
  
She coughed again, wincing some from the pain in her chest as she forced herself to sit up," ... coward...."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Your a coward... you think you can run from the past... things like that cant be changed or erased by a name or profession. Your the same dirty, guilty, disgusting soul that destroyed the lives of people like me... You seek your attonement by living out your guilt... " Her gaze turned to him, a narrowed stare of hatred.   
  
He shook his head lightly with a soft smile," ... Perhaps I am a coward to not face death and punishment... But I have my reasons to live and until I find the answer for my attonement, I cannot die... "  
  
"Feh... there is no attonement for people like you and I. Your past will always haunt you... " She forced herself to stand," ... just as I am haunted by my own..." As she exited his room, a whispered sigh escaped her as the door slid. "... Just as Shinta haunts me." She walked away down the hall back to her room as Kaoru came running down and stopped her.   
  
"Whats going on, what was that noise?"   
  
"Go see for yourself.." A half snarl at the girl as she walked in her room and shut the door. With confusion, Kaoru ran to Kenshin's door and slid it open. "...Kenshin..." He looked up with a blink, blushing some as his Kimono had been half way off him already. Her cheeks reddened as well and Karou let out an 'ACK!' slamming the door and stepping away.   
  
"Ah! Kaoru-dono! Gomen Nasai!"  
  
"Ieeya, Baka!" Sighing some, the Dojo's mistress placed her hand on her forehead.   
  
"Eh... K-Karou-dono..."  
  
"Nani!?" She grumbled back through the door.  
  
".. Could I have some bandages... " Again Kaoru sighed and made her way to get a box full of ointments and bandages Megumi-san had left for her. When she returned and slid the door open, Kenshin wore only pants. Her face flushed some when stepping over to him and she quickly warded it away, kneeling. "Where?" She asked, beginning to take the ointment from its jar. He motioned some to the needle that had punctured his abdomen and Kaoru winced from the sight. She gulped a bit before wrapping her hands on the needle," .. this is going to sting..."   
  
He nodded... In one swift motion, she yanked it out, trying to ignore the grunt of pain from Kenshin's throat as a thick red liquid coated her finger tips. For now, she lay the needle aside and rubbed the medicine over his wound to stop the bleeding. "... Isnt this Chitosei's?" Indicating to the needle.   
  
Kenshin nodded and winced a little when Kaoru was a little rough in wrapping his wound. She scowled slightly," Im kicking her out right as soon as im through with you."  
  
But he blinked and shook his head. "No dont.."  
  
"But Kenshin she-"  
  
"She has good reason to... Though I dont remember how I did it... her life was destroyed by Battousai... and her face is very familiar to me..." Slowly the memory returned to him of the time in Kyoto," ... I met her once before... she attacked me for the same reason she did tonight... " He smiled slightly at the thought that crossed his mind back then as it did now... 'could she be Saori...?'  
  
***  
  
"Ani-san--"  
  
"Shhh! Quiet... " The older boy hushed the child behind him as he tugged her along by the hand to the door of the poor excuse of living quarters. "Listen to me... " He turned and kneeled holding her arms as she stood slightly taller than him now. "When I open this door were going to run as far as we possibly can... "  
  
"But, the war gaurds--"  
  
"No, dont even look at them, dont even look back, just run."   
  
Her voice shook slightly on the verge of tears," But, what if we get lost!?"  
  
"Hush! .... If that happens we'll meet again... you dont want to be a slave the rest of your life do you?" The little girl shook her head, short red hair flying in the wind around her. "Good... the count of three, I'll open the door and we'll run... What ever you do Imouto-chan... dont look back." Again she nodded... He had never steered her wrong before in her 3 years of life.  
  
The door flew open and in a rush both children leapt from it way, taking off like the wind. "Faster! Run faster!"   
  
"Im trying!" The little girl, picking up more speed as her brother fell slightly behind. Voices of men called out in the night and more foot steps came chasing. She did as she was told, she didnt look back and just kept running as far as possible to the woods. The little girl ducked under logs and leaped over small puddles of mud, diving through the bushes and feeling the wind brush past her, heart pounding in her ears.  
  
She listened for noise behind her but the only sound was her feet patting against the forest floor. She stopped, collapsing at a tree, and sighing deeply with a smile. "We made it! Ani-san--" She turned to look for him... but no one was there. She looked side to side, frantically, searching the trees and back tracking a few steps. "Ani-san?" Panick insued into her and she ran around, searching bushes and running back a few more feet. But he was nowhere to be seen... He had been left behind... she'd saved herself and he had been left behind..."SHINTA!!" Tears spilled from her eyes and she fell to her knees. Her eyes became covered by her hands.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin's eyes snapped open, and ears listened for the shout that came from the next room over.  
  
"AH!" The red haired woman jumped up slightly to sit up in her bed. Her face contorted to confusion. A pale hand reached up to hold her forehead and cold sweat was wipped away. "... nightmares again..." Her sigh was a heavy one as she shuffled some from her bed sheets and followed the rays of light that poured in the rooms window. Morning... Yawning a bit, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pushed the covers back, standing and getting dressed. A knock suddenly came to her door and she blinked, walking over and sliding it open..   
  
Standing before her was none other than the man in white who reveled in teasing her. "Hey!" He grinned. Her eyes narrowed into a scowl and she made it quite obvious she didnt like him," ... what do you want?"  
  
He smirked and slapped her back making her jerk forward a bit," Oh dont be so pissy, Kaoru's about to cook breakfast-"  
  
"I'LL COOK!" Chitosei leapt at the opportunity to actually make something edible. She bolted past Sannosuke and straight for the kitchen, immediatly digging through different supplies and foods to make a suitable meal before Kaoru could even set foot near the stove.  
  
Moments later the newest addition to the house stepped from the kitchen, smiling as if nothing had happened the previous night. Kenshin and Kaoru did the same as their smiles greeted Chitosei and the meal she set before them. Though Yahiko eyed it suspiciously and glanced back at the smiling girl.   
  
"Whats wrong young one?" She asked in a cheery tone.   
  
The boy growled... oh how he loathed being called 'kid' or 'young one.' Just as Yahiko was about to tell everyone to be weary of their food, Sannosuke boomed out with a grin," Wow! This looks way better than Kaoru's cooking, Miso soup and Namasugiri? You mustive come from a wealthy place if you learned to cook this stuff!" Without thinking just who their guest was, he dug into the food... the other three awaited some sort of poison to kick in.... But Sannosuke was... fine. He kept eating with no problem at all. Kaoru blinked and picked a peice of her food sniffing it a bit... then took a careful bite discovering it was actually quite good. Chitosei watched them as a proud smile came over her face, she stood up and walked back towards the kitchen," I made some sushi too, I'll be right back." And she dissapeared behind the door.   
  
Yahiko still starred at the food with a weary raised eyebrow. "Ne? Something wrong Yahiko-chan?" Kaoru asked as she sipped up a bit of the Miso soup. He groaned a bit and turned his head," Your all naieve... I dont trust that girl one bit."  
  
Sanosuke rolled his eyes," Sheesh, kid you dont trust anybody."  
  
"Don't call me kid you drunk."  
  
"KID!"  
  
"YOU WANNA START SOMETHIN!?" He jumped up, putting one foot on the table and grasping the wooden sword he carried, Sannosuke laughing as he stood up and also placed his foot on the table meeting and beating Yahiko's stare.   
  
"Funny, I thought I just did!"   
  
"BOYS!" Kaoru growled at the two of them standing up and grabbing each by the ear. "Not in this house!" Kenshin nodded at Kaoru's words. "Thats right, violence solves nothing that it doesnt nor does distrust..."  
  
Yahiko snarled a bit," Oh distrust huh? Well if your so trusting Kenshin then how come you have yet to taste your soup and namasugiri?"   
  
He blinked a bit at those words and smiled nervously. "This one's not hungry that he is not." Just as Chitosei stepped back into the room with a tray of sushi, Kenshins stomach betrayed him and let out a loud growl in protest of his not eating.   
  
"I'd say that gut of yours says otherwise..." She smiled at him and placed a roll of sushi on his plate, as well as the others. Then she took a seat, closing her eyes and eating calmly with a gentle look about her. The other four starred momentarilly, before Kenshin went back to his plate... indeed he was hungry. Very hungry... and the meal did look appitizing. He glanced at Chitosei once more as she ate freely without hesitation of her own food. She glanced back at him and sighed some, placing her chop sticks down momentarilly." I didnt poison it..." At that, she stood, and picked up the dishes that had been emptied, carrying them to the kitchen.   
  
Without a hint of suspicion in his face, Kenshin watched her then turned his attention back to his plate...   
  
Yahiko smirked," ... well? Do you trust her word?"  
  
Kenshin gave a confused innocent sort of look. Then picked up his chop sticks and poked at his food. Slowly they picked up a peice of namasugiri... and nervously with a silent prayer he took his first bite. His eyes widened and he gulped loudly, the other three poised to run for help. A long pause... Then suddenly Kenshin smiled and dug into his dish," It's Delichious that it is!" The suspected assasin, Chitosei, stepped back in with a cheerful smile. "i'm glad you like my cooking." With a new found confidence Kenshin ate without worry... until he hit the Sushi. Suddenly he jerked back and twiched a bit on the floor, unable to move by the affect of the parylisis powder she had slipped into his sushi's rice.  
  
Panick ensued from Kaoru, and she jumped from her seat," WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"   
  
Chitosei sweatdropped a bit," ... woops, mustive slipped." A nervouse grin crossed through her emotion... Kaoru glared obviously angry and she waved her hands a bit," Dont worry! It wont kill him." She backed up slightly.. then bowed in appology.  
  
Truthfully since that dream this morning... Kurunai could not kill Himura yet... There was something strange about her having those dreams recently. And she damn well intedned to find out just what the reason was.  
  
***  
  
Night fall... Kaoru gave that girl one more chance and she hadnt pulled anything since the morning a few days ago. As she was shutting the windows and closing up the Dojo, her eyes drifted to the trail where Kenshin sat by the well, starring off into the night... as if in deep thought. She blinked a bit and walked on a careful and quiet step. He stirred slightly at the sound of shifting grass and dirt, slowly glancing over his shoulder. "Kaoru-dono...."   
  
She smiled at him. "Kenshin, it's cold... come inside." Her hand extended out in a friendly gesture for him to join her. But Kenshin shook his head, smiling a bit as his gentle violet eyes moved back to the stars. "... Kaoru-dono... do you believe in destiny? And Foresight in dreams?"   
  
Her eyebrow reaised... destiny? "Well... yes, in a way I suppose..."  
  
He turned to face her. "Then... would you believe me if I said... I know that girl from somewhere? Long ago..."  
  
Kaoru blinked her face tilting a bit with a confused look. Then her lips parted to speak," What do you mean? Kenshin, I shall believe your word..."   
  
He nodded, that smile he carried of a Rurouni never fading throughout their conversation. "Kurunai Chitosei... She had a different name when I knew her long ago... She is my close blood..."   
  
Her eyes widened a bit," You mean?"   
  
He nodded. "Yes..."  
  
Far from where they stood, a shadowed figure with glowing evil eyes smiled at the information revealed to his ears, " ... heh, Kurunai Chitosei, the grand daughter of Sagaso... we've found you little girl." And he dashed from the brush, lacing the air with a slight rustle of leaves in the wind. Kenshin's eyes snapped in the direction of the sound. He starred a bit with suspicion as to what it could have been... perhaps just an animal. "Kenshin?" He looked over his shoulder to find Kaoru had already made her way towards the door. "Lets go inside." Her smile warm and welcoming.  
  
He nodded, returning the smile and thinking nothing of the dreading feeling that clouded his senses.  
  
***  
  
Drunken howls of laughter echoed in the forest shack, merry men singing bard songs and throwing knives at each other for entertainment while the weaker ones dodged... or took the slice in their flesh with a scream of agony. The door of the shack was suddenly kicked open and the other men paused in their festivities, glaring at the one who interrupted them... A man dressed in black, the shadow of the very night. He moved quickly through the cloud to the one clear mind in the room. He bowed in respect and kneeled with a report of just what he had seen.   
  
"Master... I've found the Kurunai girl... she resides at the Kamiya Dojo in Tokyo..."   
  
The man assumed to be the leader of the drunken bandits, stood with a smile. His form and face was aged though strong, hair brown and shagged to his shoulders, eyes the black of the dead and sin. He smirked a bit," ... the child that escaped my sword long ago... then stole from my clan. She will pay tonight... " He let one hand drift to his hip withdrawing the blade from its sheith," we take her at dawn! Battousai will have his revenge!" The drunks raised their cups in cheer, returning to their festivities. While the man with glass evil eyes returned to his seat, half-naked girls weilding to his every whim. 'The girl who escaped my sword... refused my hand... and stole my wealth... she will pay dearly not only by her life....'  
  
***  
  
Ok, finally a little more backround on Chitosei but not quite. Im hoping to wrap this up in the next chapter soo... whew! ^ ^ R&R please. 


	5. Attonement

Woot! The last Chapter before the Epilogue! Er... its a little sad though...   
  
Title: My Imouto-chan  
  
Author: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Um... Not much romance envolved until the end, sort of depressing, kinda sucks royally. There is no Yaoi or Yuri so skidadal if thats what your looking for. Also more of an over-view of a character I role-play than a fanfic. Anything involving the other characters interaction was suggestion from friends. The story also hops around alot to explain her life quickly up to the point that Kenshin met Kaoru.  
  
Pairings: Kaoru/Kenshin, Sannosuke/OC (sorta)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin, so all you lawyers can bite me ^ ^ *sweatdrops seeing a missing peice of her shirt sleeve was ripped by a lawyer bite* ... crap, now I gotta go get Immunized...  
  
Inspiration: Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal, Samura X: Reflection, Suggestions from friends.  
  
Category: Drama/Romance/Comedy-- not till close to the end though, you people should know I cant resist placing a comedic twist in my stories ^ ^  
  
Cross-over of: er... none... ^ ^.^ ^  
  
Ch5. Attonement  
  
"Ha ha Sano your to slow!"  
  
"Why you little!- Oof!" Her knee had come straight into his stomach sending him forward a bit. Normally he wouldnt even flinch but... it was such a surprise and she was so strong for a girl so small... He tried to grab her shoulders, however she was to quick and leaped up by his soulders, balencing her feet and jumping to strike his chest and send him hurling to the ground. Sano growled as he sat up, blood trickling from his lip. He blinked with clenched teeth when he saw her hand come in the traditional 'chop' position in alignment with his neck. "Believe me yet?"  
  
"FEH!" He retorted in a huffed tone," Theres no way your Kuru--" Suddenly he had realized... This girl was... straddling his waist and her curves... fit him perfectly. Suddenly Sano's face flushed the most crimson of shades and she tilted her head almost innocently.  
  
"Ne? Is something wrong Sanosuke?"  
  
"Eh? NO NO! Everythings fine!" he said in hopes his redness would dissapear... Then she stood and brushed off a bit sighing some. "Honestly, I dont know why you cant believe me Sano-kun."  
  
"Dont call me Sano-kun you imposter."  
  
"I am no imposter I assure you..."  
  
He growled a bit," Oh yeah? Prove it... what were the words Kurunai-Sempai said to me years ago?"   
  
She looked at him with a warm gentle expression... then smiled slightly with a light happiness to her. "Oh thats easy...." She stepped over to the sakura tree that let petals fall to the ground like a gentle rain of spring. "Until we meet again Sannosuke... Defend what is prechious to you... You must-"  
  
"Protect what you love because it is worth dying for..." He finished.  
  
She nodded," I look forward to seeing you gain, when sakura petals fall..."  
  
His surprised expression softened into a smile," ... when sakura petals fall..." he echoed.  
  
She grinned a bit, snatching one petal between her fingers," Lucky us, I'm right on time..."  
  
He grinned back at her and walked over patting her short head," ... lucky.... heh SHORT STUFF!"  
  
"HEY!" She growled and playfully grabbed his sides running her fingers across his ribs," I remember you being ticklish you know!"  
  
"GAH!" Imediately he jolted and fell backwards a bit as she took him to the ground once again, playfully tickling him and him tickling back. Old friends that had re-united... or was it a one-sided love?  
  
Yahiko opened the door to the back yard and grinned slightly at the sight he saw. A sly slant came to his eyes when he stepped into view," ooooooh Sano's got a girlfriend..."  
  
Immediatly, his heated face turned to him and he shot up, knocking Chitosei back a bit in his lap," What was that brat!?"  
  
He grinned a bit," Dinner's ready so come n' get it." And he turned to walk back in. Growling a bit Sanosuke grumbled and turned back to see... Chitosei was laying in his lap, her face flushed to the same shade as his and he stuttered a bit," eya! Im sorry, er, I didn- I mean- guh- GOMEN NASAI!" panicking and flailing his arms, Sano gently nudged her off him and leaped to his feet, the redheaded girl following behind him and warding away the redness in her face. "It- It's ok..." Her voice shaking with a slight nervousnes and both turned their back to each other quickly.   
  
"Uh... w..we should go and eat..." She said, biting her lip a bit at the suggestion, and she felt this strange rush through her veins... was she nervous?  
  
"..er... y-yeah... I think Kenshin cooked tonight."  
  
"Oh uh.. that should be good..." Another moment of silence passed them. Then grasses shifted under Chitosei's feet as she moved away from Sanosuke towards the dojo doors. A moment later he followed.  
  
The table was strangely quiet... Yahiko, Kenshin and Kaoru watched Chitosei and Sonosuke with silent surveillence. Neither of them moved their eyes from their plates but poked at the display of ramen before them. The Raccoon girl leaned towards Kenshin and whispered, "Whats wrong with them? They usually bicker...." Kenshin nodded, looking at the red head with curious yet adoring eyes. Her cheeks were slightly red and eyes hell-bent on starring at her plate... then he glanced at Sano... Who had an identical expression although much more obvious. Yahiko only had a cat-like stare towards the both of them and a devilish grin on his face, guarding a prechious secret... or good black mail.   
  
"So..." Kenshin began to ask with a suspicious glance around the table again. "Sano, Kurunai-dono... How was your training session?"  
  
Both snapped to attention turing to him and in unison with a quick response," fine!" Their eyes wide with a slight look of panic. Then their glance went to their laps. Kaoru's eyebrows raised as she observed, then smiled a bit gaining the same look on her face as Yahiko. "... Did you have fun?" She asked almost with a teasing tone.  
  
"Hai! Much! Are you done Sanosuke? Im done, howabout everyone else? Are you all done, I think I'll go do the dishes, should I do the dishes? Im going to go do the dishes-" and instantly she grabbed her full plate and hastilly made her way to the kitchen, dumping the ramen she had been to nervous to touch and washing off her plate.  
  
She groaned a bit," what the hell is wrong with me?" A growl escaped her lips and she cleaned the dish, putting it away and going towards her room down the hall. Since when did he make her heart beat so fast? He was younger than her... how old was she now? 24 summers? Sighing some as she poised at the door and slid it shut behind her. "I am getting old..."   
  
"But you look so young, Miss Kurunai?"  
  
"EH!?" Who had been listening to her? She slid the door open to see the 16 year old mistress of the Dojo. "... K.. Kamiya-San--"  
  
She held up a hand," Please... its Kaoru..."  
  
The red head nodded. "May I come in?" She smiled warmly, but the scheme that formed in her head surpassed the thoughts that were rushing in a panic frezie through Chitosei's brain.   
  
Sanosuke glanced over at the two that remained at the dinner table... starring at him with grins on their faces... Yahiko's eyes reflecting evil. He narrowed his eyes, in a slight glare at them. "... Nani?"  
  
"heheh soooo Sanosuke..." Yahiko grinned.  
  
He growled a bit in response as Kenshin seemed to keep a calm exterior. "It seems you are attracted to Kurunai-dono that you are..."  
  
"N-NANI!? NO! WHY WOULD I BE ATTRACTED TO THAT FIGURELESS VIOLENT GIRL!"  
  
From her bedroom where she sat quietly with Kaoru and talked, Chitosei's eye twiched," ... I'll show you figureless and violent..." Kaoru giggled a bit. "Dont mind him... Sanosuke is just a little embarissed."  
  
"FEH! ... I DONT like him... " And she turned her nose up.  
  
She laughed again, mostly at Chitosei's stubborness. Kaoru's smile turned to a sly one "Well thats a shame after what he had told--"  
  
"Told? What did he tell did he say anything about me?" Her eyes hopeful and wide.   
  
"So you admit it." Kaoru grinned.  
  
"Guh-- thats not what-- I dont- I mean- I do- GAH! No fair you sneeky raccoon girl!" She growled and turned away her face red as her hair, as she draped an arm comfortable over a bent knee starring with a scowl to the wall ahead of her.  
  
Another laugh belonging to Kaoru... this would continue a while easilly.  
  
***  
  
She watched as blood flowed in all directions a demon that killed quicker than the devil himself. She watched as if it were a movie replaying in her head, his sword traveled faster than light. And eyes shown gold... like a god of death. A man slayer... "Battousai..." Her teeth clenched as she growled at him. The eyes of a demon that starred back at her as he began to draw his sword on the Kyoto street. Slowly the deadly Katana drew and she reached in her robes for the kunai that rested between her knuckles... suddenly He ran at her and she was to slow to react. He was a flash as he went... right through her. Like a ghost. "NANI!?" She turned and watched as blood flew into the air, a slash making its way down his left cheek. "... what the...." The man he had struck clenched his shoulder... "To..moe..." He whispered, then fell limp to the ground. And Battousai, turned, leaving a chamillia, the symbol of a honorable death on his back. Chitosei growled," bastard!" But he did not hear her.. his face was stoic and dull, like a porcelan doll, blood trickling down his cheek. She starred at him," .... he doesnt feel... anything..." Suddenly a woman appeared dressed beautifuly like a delecute noble. "... You... made the rain bleed..." she said before collapsing. Were those the words Chitosei spoke when she first met Battousai?  
  
In the blink of an eye her surroundings were new. Snow fell silently and gently like the petals of sakura trees in spring. It wasnt cold... strangely. She turned and there she saw, her eyes widening... Battousai... holding a dying girl in his gentle embrace. Her last ounce of energy spent as she lifted the dagger on her hand and made a cut to cross on his cheek. Her eyebrows furrowed with little understanding... the girl smiled... and died. "I dont understand..." She closed her eyes, holding her head. When they opened... she had the sudden urgency to run.  
  
The night came, and with it the danger of dreams... nightmare- the haunting images of the past came fourth, and She turned slightly, whimpering in her sleep.   
  
In her dreams, she ran in a field of white. "Shinta! Shinta where are you!" Her small legs letting her run... she was a child again, her hair pulled up into the pigtails he had done for her each day, whipping past her with the tarnished yellow sun dress's flairs. "Shinta!!" Her height seemed to increase and hair bursted from the pigtails, growling past her waist to its current length. Her clothes changed to the night kimono she wore, white that matched the surroundings she ran through. A man with Red hair, stood ahead of her in the distance. "Shinta?" She stopped suddenly. Watching him. His hair whipped like lapping fire, pulled into a pony tail at the base of his neck. His hand poised on a sword that rested at his hip... His clothes, a red Kimono top, and white pants...A samurai? She took off running to him. "Shinta!" She called and he seemed startled... he looked over his left shoulder and she caught sight... of the cross shaped scar on his cheek. Stopping nearly ten feet away from him. He turned around and gave a warm gentle smile... The eyes of a Rurouni. "Kenshin?"  
  
***  
  
A loud thump roused her from sleep and her eyes snapped open. No cold sweat this time, no extremely disturbing images... "... Kenshin is-" Her door was busted down and masked men stepped in, throwing a gag over her mouth. "MPH!?" They roughly tugged her from the safety of bed and dragged to the window, her kicking and muffling in screams.  
  
"Chitosei!"   
  
"Kurunai-dono!" Kenshin and Sanosuke came through the door, a fight broke out. Each man in black stronger than the next as they struck Sonosuke and Kenshin, and they struck back in a desperate struggle to save the girl they had intended to take. Kaoru and Yahiko also trying with their best effort but it was no use. They had already left with her.  
  
"Shit!" Sano growled and beat one man he had managed to keep behind with a over-whelming anger," Where is she where have you bastards taken her!?" Kenshin's blade making loud clangs to a dagger intended to take his life. He lunged back the bandit and shoved him to a corner aligning the tip of the Sakabatou to his jugular. "Sano thats enough..." Kenshin called to him. A growl emitted from his lips and he tossed the bloody battern bandit in the corner with the other. Kaoru and Yahiko gulped slightly at the look that danced with fury in Kenshin's eyes... Yahiko wondering. What had him so angry? Though Kaoru knew the answer and she knew it well.   
  
"Where is she..." He growled out. But the bandit grinned laughing a bit. "Answer me!" The tip of the Sakabatou sharp enough to cut, and he poised it at the edge of his neck. The bandits confidence quickly depleeted and he gulped nervously. "Th-The Raven Bound Forest. In the brush by the lake." Kenshin looked over his shoulder at Kaoru," ... go to Megumi-san's...Yahiko, accompany and protect Kaoru."   
  
"Nani!? I dont need protection from that wimp!"  
  
"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A WIMP, UGLY!?"  
  
"What did you say!?"  
  
"URUSEI!" Sano growled at the two of them. "Now is not the time that it is not." The face of Battousai showing as He and Sano leaped out the window that had been broken down in the struggle. They ran, hot on the trail.  
  
***   
  
She was thrown to the floor and the gag ripped from her mouth. She growled," YOU GUYS ARE STILL ASSHOLES WHAT GIVES!?" Snarling she struggled with the bonds on her wrist. "Untie me or there'll be hell to pay!" Like a trapped ang angry animal she tossed and turned against them, catching the arm of one man and biting as hard as she could until a copper taste entered her mouth. Red liquid trickled from her teeth as he grunted at the pinge of pain. "Welcome back... Chitosei." That voice... no ... fucking... way....   
  
She released the grasp of her teeth and the bandit faded away... one untying her wrist and stepping away quickly. She moved to her feet, frozen with the recognition of just where she was... and why... "...Mizoushi..."  
  
He chuckled. "It was quite sudden when you left... and with all our money too without paying your expenses... clever girl, not only did you steal my valubles but my heart as well..."  
  
"You know damn well I would have never loved you."   
  
"Ah, but you made such a wonderful assasin in the Tokugawa government... "  
  
"Bite me-"  
  
"Indeed I shall when you are bound to me bed... after your body has been beaten by my hands... " She turned and growled at him clenching her teeth. "Shut up.. you were always so slow and sloppy in fighting, you could never defeat me."  
  
"Ah a formiable opponent is the grand-daughter of Kurunai Sagaso." Her eyes widened a bit... and face gave him the pleasure of a confused expression.   
  
"How do you know that? ... I never told any of you..."  
  
He laughed heartilly. All this time, he sat in the shadow of his supposed throne. Mizoushi Toukano... The brutal leader that took her in upon her days wandering. The days she had been a Hitokiri. Slowly he stood and came into the light. Standing approximately six feet and 9 inches, a very tall man with a lightly unshaven face. His clothes were traditional samurai clothing, a green top and black pants. Long unbound hair fell slightly into his sun-baked face and his skin was dark. Eyes the black of the dead. She glared at him. "How... "  
  
"Heh... you really think I just picked you up out of nowhere those many years ago hmn?"  
  
She only became more confused. "... What are you talking about?"  
  
A chuckle of malice and he held his fist to his lips, speaking into it like a mediocre microphone. "When I killed your beloved grandparents, I wanted the great Sagaso's best pupil for my organization, a hitokiri with no name and no past, an untraceable killer..."  
  
" ..." She starred at him... her eyebrows narrowed," .. you killed... your..." Her teeth clenched and she growled, pulling from her robes the dagger she slept with at night. "I'LL KILL YOU!" In a fit of rage that over came her, she ran at him with her highest speed and greatest training... A blind swing of the dagger towards his neck only gained her wrist being captured in his bone-crushing grasp.   
  
"Heh... Baka...." he twisted her to where her back rests against his chest and the crowd of bandits whooted at their leader having the upper hand. He held her in place tightly smelling up her neck and she, baring her teeth let out a snarl...   
  
"Unhand me..."  
  
"Only if you do as I say."  
  
"Shove it up your ass-" In the end of her crude words, she lifted her foot and stomped the heel into his tender toes, crushing them like rice. A grunt of pain escaped him and his grip losened, she turned and jammed the dagger into his side, warm crimson syrup splashing onto her hands. Another grunt and he grabbed her by the hair, tossing her like a rag doll into a wall, her hand losing grip of the dagger that was her one chance. It flew across the floor out of any form of reach. Her small form smashed to the wall, debris flying upon impact as she slid to the ground in a heap of flesh. Cringing a bit she heard a crack and her arm snapped over to hold her ribs tightly... damn. She glared towards her offender who now stood over her... slowly his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his katana and he drew it out lifting it above her. "... your body will due nicely even headless..."  
  
She growled,".... so you are the Battousai that took everything from me..."  
  
He laughed," ... heh... indeed... I am THE Battousai..." And he began to bring the katana's sharp edge down on her, Chitosei closing her eyes and bracing herself for the death that would send her into unrest.  
  
"Imposter!" The clang of swords sounded and she opened her eyes looking up. She wasnt dead... "...K..Kenshin..." His eyes shown gold but all she saw was the back of his head, as he shoved forward and threw Mizoushi back against the dirty wood floor. She felt a hand tug her into a hold and lift her from the floor into strong and warm arms. She blinked and looked up into brown orbs or adornment. "... Sano-kun...." He smiled at her, but his eyes glanced at her middle. "... That bastard hurt you..."  
  
"Not badly, I can take it..."   
  
"Mizoushi, is that your name?!" Their attention turned to the voice that was usually calm in a cheerful beat... Sano had never seen Kenshin get angry immediatly, save for when Megumi was in trouble. He held her close to his body's warmth and watching to hear the words to be said. Chitosei only starring in awe at her rescuers... and a great remorse shown in her face... she had wounded Kenshin... because of false accusation. Slowly Mizoushi stood and whipped blood from his lip, snarling at the redhaired man.   
  
"... What of it? This is not your business boy..." Though in his mind he thought of just how quickly he had been knocked down by this shrimp. Lucky hit, he had been caught off guard. Kenshin sheithed the Sakabatou," ... You shouldn't be taking names that do not belong to you, that you shouldn't..." His eyes glared coldly and his pattern in speaking soon changed... instead of calling himself 'this one' he had spoken proporly. "You will release the Kurunai girl, or I will punish you and not lightly..." Mizoushi piffed at the runt who dared to threaten him. He brushed the dirt from his clothes and managed to regain a sense of dignified composure. "Ah, and I should fear a scrawney brat like you? Dont you know who I am? I am Hitokiri Battousai!"   
  
Sano growled," Lier! Battousai held the name of Himura! Himura Kenshin!"  
  
"Sano, thats enough!" Kenshin snapped over his shoulder. He turned back to Mizoushi," The name of Battousai is to be left behind, why you willingly carry it I dont know... But rest assured, you will release Kurunai-dono or you will face me..." His eyes narrowed in a penitrating stare, one that held no mercy. Mizoushi smirked... "Your eyes... heh, the days of a killer reflect in them... so you are Himura Battousai... This will be intruiging... I'll enjoy spilling the blood of the famous Hitokiri. Very well, we will fight and if you win you go free with the girl... If I win... you die, the girl is mine and your friend will be hung... agreed?"  
  
Kenshin's face only held anger now, his fist clenched the sakabatou's hilt and teeth grinded with impatience. "Agreed..." he growled out in a deep nasty tone.   
  
He moved into a stance and waited as Mizoushi gained a cocky smile on his face. "The pleasure of killing the legendary Hitokiri Battousai gives me great joy... I hope you enjoy it as well." He grinned and wrapped broad fingers around the hilt of the blade resting at his side, dashing at Kenshin. His face never changed as he waited and thoughts took up in his mind. 'he's slow... but strong... I must be quick.' The thump of Mizoushi's feet grew louder and he stopped suddenly, and grabbed on his belt, before kenshin knew it, his eyes were stinging and he coughed.   
  
"What the-!?" He coughed and wheezed with a burning in his senses. He was blind. 'K'so- I cant see him!'   
  
"YOU DIRTY SONNOVA BITCH!" He heard Sanosuke yell, then felt a strike into his left cheek, nearly shattering the bone there. He fell to the side losing his sword yet caught himself on his arms, rolling to the side just in time to avoid a sharp blade. Suddenly another strike to his stomach, Mizoushi's foot with a powerful force behind it sent him hurdling across the floot in a roll until he hit the opposite wall.   
  
"Damn it Mizoushi, you always did fight unfair!" Chitosei snarled from Sanosuke's grip and tried to move free, but she was much to weak. "Lay down, you'll only get in the way-"  
  
"What other choice do I have!?"  
  
"None, Kenshin will win." Though very tempted to interfear Sanosuke was told once arriving that he must not interfear and to keep Chitosei and tend to her wounds. Hopelessly he looked on to the fight chanting within his head. 'Come on Kenshin... I've seen you knock out guys ten times this bozo's size...'  
  
Keshin grimaced at his side and held it as he stood, his own blood staining his hands. The wound from the previous night had been opened in that blow and he strided to open his watering eyes. Stumbling a bit as he got to his feet, he felt dizzy and grasped a window sill, kicking something sort of like a baton. "Eh?" His foot skimmed across the baton's edge... no... a dagger. He pretended to falter and fall to his knees with a fake cough.  
  
"Kenshin!" The worried voice of his friend called out and he heard the elephant-like stampeding steps of Mizoushi. "Now you die!" With his eyes closed, his ears focused in on the sound of Mizoushi's feet. Wait for it... wait.... their pounding grew louder... wait... "STRIKE!" He grabbed the dagger's blade and jabbed the hilt up without a care for its destination into Mizoushi's throat. He heard a cough a stumble of confused feet then a flomp onto the ground. Breathing harshly, Kenshin dropped his weapon. The forced tears from the mysterious powder had cleared his eyes and he shook his head as they opened.   
  
Still a little blurry from the moisture he was facing the wall and turned around... He didnt see Mizoushi. "Huh-"  
  
"KENSHIN WATCH OUT!" A double fist blow was delivered to his skull and again, he was sent hurdling to the ground and rolled in a heap. Never had he encountered such a dirty fighter..   
  
Blood left a small river from his mouth down his neck and the stain in his side had grown much larger and much more painful. Slowly, he stood again with no weapon and great injuries. Mizoushi himself was getting quite tired and breathed raspilly... the blow to his throat may have shocked him and complicated his breathing but he wasnt nearly as far off as Kenshin. The wound in his side from Chitosei didnt seem to affect him much eather and only left a trail of red from his hip to his ankle and he was standing up straight as if in no pain at all. He smiled none-to-kindly as Kenshin's eyes opened to glare at him. Then a strong hand lashed out and snatched his throat, shoving him against the wall.  
  
The red-haired rurouni cried out in anguish, feeling the hold grow stronger and his own hands clawing the arm in a desperate attempt to free himself.   
  
Sanosuke knealt down and placed Chitosei on the floor gently," thats it, I'm going to mutila-" But suddenly he found his lips had been covered over by hers, and their cheeks flushed red. Then a hard blow to a sleep pressure point let him fall to the ground uncontious. "Gomen ne, Sano-kun.." Chitosei slowly stood, holding her side. He would only be out about 5 minutes and that was time enough. The act had gone un-noticed, the bandits were to busy cheering for their cheating bastard of a leader. "I wont let you get hurt or killed because of me...To many have already... and its time." She looked over at Kenshin who was struggling to breath. Then suddenly, Mizoushi's fist smashed into his cheek bone, seeming to shatter it and he threw him to the floor. He grinned, drew up his sword and held it above his back as the injured Kenshin was trying to get up again. "This is the end, Battousai, You've no right to carry a strong name if you've gone so soft." Kenshin managed to turn over and glared weakly at the man who thought he could kill him.  
  
The blade came down Mizoushi laughing... then suddenly like a flash, someone had stepped in the path of the blade and unable to stop himself it struck straight in the middle of the chest and puncturing through the back. Bloody rain... it patted softly onto Kenshin's cheeks and his eyes doubled in size at the sight before him. "Chitosei!" Trembling, her hands gripped tightly on the sakabato she had managed to retrieve. His eyes widened as the reverse-bladed swords edge touched his nose almost gingerly. "You son of a-"  
  
"Daughter, thank you-" The last of her strength and rage she put into this attack. Cool steele sliced through his warm flesh puncturing his jugular and going upward through his skull and into the brain. She recieved the sound of a girgle as he drowned in his own blood and brain ceased function. Then his body twiched and hands let lose of the sword in her chest... his blood splashed onto her hands and face then waved up as a life-less doll hit the floor. A wimper of pain let out as she withdrew the sakabato and tossed it behind her to rest near Kenshin. Her chest heaved out quick and short breaths and all around her became a blur.   
  
Warm arms caught her and she looked up at the face she knew as Sano... he must have awakened. Slowly she reached her hand up and it touched his tear stained cheek.... damn... she was hopping he wouldn't see her like this.  
  
"S.. Sano.."  
  
"Shh, dont speak..." A frail body that lay in his lap now, tears splashing onto her cheeks and she turned her head, smiling at Kenshin... his face looked soft now, eyes filling with salty rain. Her hand lifted to touch the scar on his left cheek, barely a contact but a warm one... as if to wish him healing. His own hand wrapped its fingers over hers and squeezed gently. Her own eyes were becoming teary, the right with red tears as was her curse... but it slowly washed away and she looked at Kenshin with her face cleared of its scars. Slowly she smiled at him and her eyes saw dark when she turned her head weakly starring into nothingness."... This.... is my... attone..ment... Go.. Gomen ne.. Sano... Shinta-..an..-san..."   
  
Her hand hung in his and became wet with his tears. Both men, their teeth clenched and Kenshin layed her hand on her chest before Sanosuke pulled her body into a warm embrace, whispering to deaf ears. Suddenly they heard steps behind them of bandits making their escape. And in a sudden rage, Kenshin delivered to them a cold stare. He stood with sakabato in hand and yelled in a tone choaked by sadness," THIS IS THE RESULT OF YOUR IDIOCY! YOUR PUTRID AND VIOLENT BEHAVIOR! THE DEATH OF A COMRAD AND DEATH OF AN INNOCENT!"  
  
Without hesitation or care for his wounds, He lifted sakabato and pulled it into a strike towards the ground. "DORYUSEN!" The attack moved to the mob of men and sent them flying in all directions, not to their deaths but deffinatly to pain.  
  
The next morning, Police found over 20 men bound and gagged and in pain laying on their door step with a notice. "Well well... we've been looking for you boys."   
  
***  
  
Eh...   
  
Chitosei: ... you bitch you killed me!  
  
I didnt kill you, he did! *points to Mizoushi*  
  
Mizoushi: ... ACK! *runs like hell*  
  
Chitosei: Get your ass back here so I can kick it! *chases after him*  
  
Kenshin: ... Once again Neko-dono, you've avoided dying at the hands of an angry character.  
  
*nods* Yes... yes I have... *grins, grabs Kenshin and takes his scar hostage with neosporan* I'LL DO IT! DONT THINK I WONT! REVIEW I SAY REVIEW!  
  
Kenshin: ORO!? 


	6. My ImoutoChan

Title: My Imouto-chan  
  
Author: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Um... Not much romance envolved until the end, sort of depressing, kinda sucks royally. There is no Yaoi or Yuri so skidadal if thats what your looking for. Also more of an over-view of a character I role-play than a fanfic. Anything involving the other characters interaction was suggestion from friends. The story also hops around alot to explain her life quickly up to the point that Kenshin met Kaoru.  
  
Pairings: Kaoru/Kenshin, Sannosuke/OC (sorta)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin, so all you lawyers can bite me ^ ^ *sweatdrops seeing a missing peice of her shirt sleeve was ripped by a lawyer bite* ... crap, now I gotta go get Immunized...  
  
Inspiration: Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal, Samura X: Reflection, Suggestions from friends.  
  
Category: Drama/Romance/Comedy-- not till close to the end though, you people should know I cant resist placing a comedic twist in my stories ^ ^  
  
Cross-over of: er... none... ^ ^.^ ^  
  
Ch6. My Imouto-Chan  
  
It was spring. They buried her in a Sakura field... Just outside the Kamiya Dojo. The sunset painted the sky blood red and tears now dry, they looked at the stone hedge prepared from Sanosuke and Kenshin's bare hands... well they had the help of a chisle. In Kenshin's left hand, he held Chitosei's katana she had left at the house. No blubbering choaks, no comforting words for now. Just solmn silence as their heads were bowed and eyes closed, hands together as each of them prayed for her soul.   
  
The incense burned out and Sanosuke opened his eyes... Why had his heart ached so much now? He hadn't known her long...  
  
"We only knew her for a few days..."  
  
"You more than the rest of us Sanosuke." Yahiko said, in attempts to brighten his spirits. But looked to the street fighters face and only saw pain.. anguish of a loss so great. For the first time since he had known Sano, he thought he saw a tear begin to well in his eye again, and Yahiko turned away, tugging at Kaoru's sleeve for them to leave. But she refused... her gentle pale hands stroked back a lock of flaming red hair from violet eyes and she looked at him applogetically. "Kenshin-"  
  
"Shh..." He said to her and held a finger to her lips without turing to gaze on her remorseful face. Slowly she nodded... placed a bottle in her hands near is feet... and was lead away by Yahiko, towards the back yard of the Dojo.  
  
'Why... why couldnt I save her? A second time I let her down...' Kensin's teeth did not clenche, his fists were relaxed. He only starred at the stone before him in disbeliefe of a slowly realizing reality. Sano's voice broke the silence. "I wonder who Shinta is..."  
  
Kenshin glanced at him, but Sano did not return the gaze. Slowly he stepped back from the grave and sighed a bit.  
  
"Someone from her past I imagine..." Kenshin's voice strong with out the sign of sadness... only a tone that was indifferent for now. He didnt understand... just why was Kenshin so upset? When he wouldnt show his emotion.. thats when it was the worst. Gently his hand reached to the chamilia bush next to the stone, and he pluked a supple flower, the crimson red of blood. He layed it on the lonely soil and turned with a last word of farewell," ... Sayonora, Chitosei."   
  
Only when Sano was out of ear shot did he move... did his eyes begin to well with a second round of tears. He kneeled to the earth, and reached into his robes. From there he pulled out a small package of acupuncture needles, the dagger that assisted him against Mizoushi, and the scy she had left at the house. First he stood the Katana against the tall stone. Then peirced the ground with the scy on either side, laying the dagger in the middle beside the chamillia and the needles he buried in the dirt. No tears fell when he stood. He reached up to the tree above and wrapped his fingers over the branch, pulling and letting the petals fall off freely, sprinkling in a confetti fashion over the ground. He then stepped back and picked up the bottle Kaoru had left. He uncorked it.. then poured its contense over her grave. "... This is my contribution to you... " Then placed the bottle down next to her grave so she may fill it and drink from it in the afterlife.  
  
He whipped his sleeve over his eyes, it looked as if he had never shed a tear. Then slowly his lips tugged into a smile. "... Sayonora... Imouto-chan... My Imouto-Chan..." His feet shuffled, about faced him, and he walked away into the burning sunset of blood. Another life on his sword... but a freed soul that watched him from the skies above. She looked down at him sitting next to a black haired woman, drinking tea. They both smiled fondly. "... iiei... Ja... for now... Ani-san."   
  
***  
  
This is the total and absolute end of this fic, woo hoo! I thought I would put in a few things to better explain the vocabulary for those who dont read the manga of Rurouni Kenshin, havnt picked up basic Japanese words, and havnt seen Samurai X. As well as if I didnt explain something well enough, it is explained here, as well as Profiles of Mizoushi, Kavata, Kurunai Sagaso, Kurunai Mistko, Kurunai Chitosei, Hitokiri Nanashi, Nanashi, and Himura Saori.   
  
-Glossary-  
  
Sukurutai: (made up by me) Kenshin and Saori's home town outside of Kyoto  
  
Kyoto: Main city where most events in Samurai X occured.  
  
Tokyo: Edo   
  
Edo: Another City near Kyoto  
  
Isshin Shishi: The Government during Tokugawa  
  
Tokugawa: The name of the revolution's time period  
  
Meiji: Time period after Tokugawa, Peaceful time.  
  
Seki-houtai: Group against Isshin Shishi, It's captain, Sagara Souzou, was wrongfully accused and killed.  
  
Samurai: Swordsman, usualy serving the emperor  
  
Battousai: Man Slayer  
  
Hitokiri: Assasin  
  
Hitokiri Battousai: Kenshin's former alias, "Man Slayer Assasin"  
  
Teme: Bastard  
  
Nanashi: The name that means "No Name"  
  
Sakabatou: Reverse Bladed Sword  
  
Katana: The Japanese Sword  
  
Kunai: A type of Dagger  
  
Nunchaku: Nun-chucks  
  
Ninjitsu: Ninja Martial Art Style  
  
Rurouni: Wanderer  
  
Kenshin-gumi: Group Kenshin  
  
Ani-San: Older Brother  
  
Imouto-Chan: Younger Sister  
  
Ba-Chan: Grandma  
  
Gi-San: Grandpa  
  
Sensei: Teacher  
  
-San: Added to the name of someone respected  
  
-Chan: Added to the name of someone young or little, or as a fondness, close friend.  
  
-Kun: Added to a friend usually that is male, sometimes for masculine women.  
  
-Dono: Added to the name of someone HIGHLY respected.  
  
Dojo: Training temple for martial arts or swordsmanship.  
  
Baka: Idiot, Moron, stupid  
  
Ecchi: Pervert (for those who are lightly pervertive)  
  
Hentai: PERVERT! (For those who are heavily pervertive) Or sex.  
  
Aku: Evil  
  
Itai: Ow!  
  
Nani: What?  
  
Naniyo!: WHAT!? (An urgent 'what')  
  
Onegai: Please  
  
Arigatou: Thank you  
  
Gomen: Sorry  
  
Gomen Ne: Really Sorry  
  
Gomen Nasai: Very Sorry  
  
Simimasen: EXTREMELY SORRY!  
  
Itekimas!: Thanks for the food!  
  
Anno: The japanese equivalent to "umm..."  
  
Ne: The japanese equivelent to "huh?"  
  
Sayonara: Good Bye (Forever or really long time)  
  
Ja-ne: Good Bye (As in for now see you soon)  
  
Ja: Bye  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
iiei: No  
  
Yaoi: MalexMale (Not a real japanese word, made up by fangirls)  
  
Yuri: FemalexFemale (Not real japanese word, made up by Fanboys)  
  
Miso Soup: Salty soup  
  
Namasugiri: Fine Sliced Fish  
  
Sushi: Fish or veggies packed into rice and rolled into seaweed.   
  
Sake: Rice wine.  
  
Sakura: Cherry Blossoms (Meaning innocent and sweet if given as a name)  
  
Chamillia: Red Flower (Meaning Honorable death if left on a victims back or grave)  
  
Attonement: Not Japanese- Forgiveness, payback to someone for something you did.  
  
Haiku: Japanese style of poetry  
  
Mouto Kakara: (made up by me) Shinta and Saori's mother, her maiden name being Mouto  
  
Koukura: Official in the Isshin Shishi government  
  
Sakura (Name): Koukura's wife and giver of Chitosei's scar over her eye.  
  
Keichi: Young son of Sakura and Koukura  
  
Tomoe: Kenshin's Wife who he killed in Samurai X. (For more backround on Tomoe, rent Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal.)  
  
-Mizoushi-  
  
Age:   
  
about 40 in the last chapter.  
  
Style:  
  
Dirty Fighting, Mostly hand to hand, some random sword techniques.  
  
Attacks:  
  
None in particular, known for using parylisis powders or peper to throw into his opponents eyes.   
  
Weapons:  
  
Katana, Dagger, Parylisis powder, Pepper  
  
Discription:  
  
A dirty son-of-a-bitch. Mizoushi was an ambitious man with a wide gang of bandits. In Tokugawa he saw as Kurunai Sagaso was training a young girl as his pupil and there found opportunity. That night, he and his bandits dressed as Samurai, he used the name of Battousai to strike fear into those in the town and drive them away as well as confused Sagaso. Instead of fighting him honorably, he shot Sagaso in the head with the new guns Japan had developed (Traded?). He also killed Mistko. Chitosei never saw his face clearly and didnt recognize him when he took her in after Tokugawa. During Tokugawa he gave orders to Kavata, and Kavata told Hitokiri Nanashi to kill whoever she wanted. After she escaped he was angry with her. When she returned she had grown into a fine woman and he wanted her. This second time in his gang without her knowing was the first she ever saw his face. She robbed him blind and escaped again. The fourth time they encountered one another he was not going to let her escape he was going to kill her... well he did... at the cost of his own life.   
  
-Kavata-  
  
Discription: He only appeared once as the spy for Mizoushi but in the time of the Tokugawa he took orders from Mizoushi and gave them to their personal Hitokiri Nanashi. He is trained in Ninjitsu making him a very formiable spy.  
  
-Kurunai Sagaso-  
  
Age:  
  
57-63  
  
Discription: We never see Sagaso in action throughout the story but he is indeed a very good swords man. A former Samurai commander who trained the imperial army for the emporor, his name is feared by younger samurai for not only was he specially trained in his own developed sword style kaze-ken-ryu, but also in Ninjitsu, Karate, and other hand-to-hand combat styles. He believed to never spill the blood of the innocent no matter what side they were on and saw Hitokiri Battousai as a lost soul but good for the government. The combination of these are what made him a great commander and particularly wonderful sensei to Chitosei. He loved her as a Grandfather would, but was shot in the head at age 63 by the imposter battousai, Mizoushi.  
  
-Kurunai Mistko-  
  
Age: 49-55  
  
Discription: The loving adoptive grandmother of Chitosei and Wufei to Sagaso. She is an expert cook, very educated in writing and reading as wells as calculations. She taught Chitosei these arts of a lady.  
  
-Kurunai Chitosei-   
  
Alias:   
  
Nanashi, Hitokiri Nanashi, Himura Saori  
  
Age:   
  
7-13, then from 15-24 she used this name once again.  
  
Style:   
  
Medicinal Attacks/Kaze-ken-Ryu (Sword Style of the Wind)-  
  
Attacks:  
  
-Throws Sharp acupuncture needles  
  
-Hits Pressure points  
  
-Basic Martial Arts (Kicks and Punches)  
  
Katana attacks from Kaze-ken-ryu:  
  
-kaze-sosen (wind strike) : Multiple strike using sword to propel air and own ki energy  
  
-kazeryusen (wind dragon strike) : Air attack, creates tornadoes by spinning the blade as striking down from the air.  
  
-kazetsuisen (wind hammer strike) : Speed is gained by running straight at target, leaping up barely above their heads and striking harshly with the blunt of the blade.  
  
-Sokazesen (double wind strike) : Two swords, or dagger/kunai, striking in a tornado like spin, done from the shieth.   
  
Weapons:  
  
fans, kunai, daggers, nunchaku, 2 sci, Katana, parylisis powder, sleeping powder and for kicks, itching powder.  
  
Discription:   
  
Haunted by her past, she seeks attonement and will only take the life of that who killed her dear master and his wife. She believes this man to Be battousai but in truth, the Battousai that killed her parents was an imposter. Kurunai Sagaso trained her in the arts of fighting, she is extremely fast due to her size, 4'8 100 pounds. Kurunai Mistko trained her to cook, read, write, and make calculations. At one time, she was under the shelter of Captain Sagara, it was there she met Sano. After wards, she went into a gang of bandits once again, this time under the command of Mizoushi. One night he wanted to sleep with her and she refused, robbed him blind, and ran to Tokyo, where she was saved by The Kenshin-gumi.  
  
-Hitokiri Nanashi-  
  
Alias:  
  
None  
  
Age:   
  
14   
  
None  
  
Style:   
  
None, just a swift blade and speed that seems beyond human.  
  
Attacks:  
  
-Acupunture needles tipped with Parylisis powder  
  
-Sword strikes  
  
Weapons:  
  
Two Katana, Acupuncture needles, Parylisis powder  
  
Discription:  
  
Very young, Hitokiri Nanashi is only 14 years of age and was in action the last year of the Tokugawa government. Her Boss is the bandit Kavata, under the command of Mizoushi. She is unaware of Mizoushi at this time and he uses her skills to get his way by telling her the people she kills are not innocent. She spills the blood of Patriots and Revolutionist alike. Nanashi was thought of to be a man by local victims and towns people, her days as a murderer came to an end about three weeks before the Revolution was over and Meiji began when she kills a mother and child by accident.   
  
-Nanashi-  
  
Alias:   
  
Nanashi  
  
Age:  
  
4-7  
  
Style:  
  
Pick-Pocket  
  
Discription: A town Neusance, Nanashi has no name that she can remember and doesnt speak of her past with her older brother Shinta. Her gang of kids steal food to survive and live in a old ware house in Kyoto. Visiting outside Kyoto to her home town Sukurutai, she was caught and taken under the wing of Kurunai Sagaso, from then on named Chitosei Kurunai as his Grand daughter.  
  
-Himura Saori-  
  
Age:   
  
1-4  
  
Discription: At age 2 her parents died of disease, she and her brother Shinta were sold into slave trade. At age four, Shinta told her to run and he was left behind, his memory and guilt of not going back to get him haunts her until her death. His name and the fact he was her older brother is all she can remember of her past.  
  
Welp, thats it. Hope it clears things up for those of you that still have questions. Check back for the revised version of this, Im thinking about going further and prodding more into Chitosei's backround to make a better developed character. On Yahoo messenger, she is role played as Chitosei_Kurunai the time period being of her ages 15-24. Message for more questions n' such. 


End file.
